Adolescent
by Blanc Etoile
Summary: Adolescent (.n) Young person who has undergone puberty but who has not reached full maturity. / Series dengan pairing Soonhoon, Meanie, Jeongcheol, Seoksoo, Junhao, dan Verkwan. Seventeen. Review? / I'm back. An important announcement update, mohon kesediaannya dibaca!
1. (1) Homescreen

Gadis itu meliukkan badan, pelan dan mantap. Tanpa keraguan, tanpa gerakan setajam pisau, namun lebih lembut dari sutra manapun. Seakan merasakan kelembutan satin, atau beledu. Seanggun angsa putih saat mengepakkan sayapnya.

Aku hanya bisa menatap, dan menatap. Memang aliran tariannya sangat berbeda dengan aliranku, namun aku memberi lebih banyak kekaguman untuknya yang bisa mengeksekusi gerakan seanggun itu.

Kakinya membuat lompatan kecil. Ayunan lembut tangannya seumpama dirijen sebuah orkestra imajiner; dalam hati aku tidak berhenti membatin betapa indahnya jemari – jemari yang meliuk cantik itu.

Ia menari dengan temannya. Namun fokusku hanya kuberikan padanya. Seolah ia telah menarikku, kuat, dalam, dengan tali merah yang keberadaannya tidak dapat kulihat, namun jelas mengikatku dengan kuat. Ya, aku yakin ia menyembunyikan simpul ujung tali merah itu di suatu tempat di tangannya. Ya, dialah pengendalinya.

Dia jelas meninggalkanku tidak berdaya, lemah, dan tergila – gila.

 _Namun aku tak bisa bilang apa – apa._

.

.

.

Homescreen

A Seventeen fanfiction by Blanc Étoile, All Rights Reserved.

Warning for _genderswitch, high school-life!au, and maybe some non-baku languages_.

.

.

Mereka bilang, Kwon Soonyoung itu seperti bintang. Menawan, tapi susah digapai.

Jihoon sendiri merasakannya. Berada satu kelas dengan sang moodmaker andal Soonyoung, tidak membuatnya semerta – merta bisa dekat dengannya. Jihoon, yang notabene-nya sudah memperhatikan Soonyoung sejak Latihan Dasar Kepemimpinan saat kelas 1 sekolah menengah atas, harus puas hanya menjadi pemerhati dari seberang kelas karena keterbatasannya bersosialisasi dengan orang se-ekstrovert Soonyoung. Bukan berarti Jihoon ini anti sosial, ya. Gadis satu ini hanya agak galak (uh.. oke, kadang terlalu galak) pada tiap orang yang melintasi zona nyamannya, baik sengaja maupun tidak.

Meskipun sering _duet maut_ dengan Soonyoung dalam masalah tatar – menatar anak baru (Jihoon adalah kakak wakil ketua MPK yang bisa jutek abis saat nge-mos anak baru, sedangkan tugas utama Soonyoung sebagai ketua sekbid 5 OSIS memang adalah untuk mengurusi anak – anak kelas 1 yang masih bau kencur. Kadang merangkap seksi dokumentasi, sih), tetap saja membuat Jihoon jauh dari Soonyoung. Percakapan mereka diluar keorganisasian mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari, yah, tidak dihitung dengan sapaan kepada satu sama lain ketika bertemu di kantin, lorong atau sebagainya, ya.

Memikirkan itu, Jihoon menghela napas. Ya, dia hanya bisa memandang Soonyoung dari jauh. Tidak enak, memang, menahan perasaan yang bahkan tidak bisa Jihoon identifikasi jenisnya. Tapi, yasudahlah. Bisa kenalan sama Soonyoung saja, sudah senang kok.

"Ji, kantin yuk," seorang gadis mengetuk meja Jihoon, dan Jihoon lantas mendongak dari kegiatannya nge-scroll Instragram dan melepas sebelah earphone-nya. "Kenapa, Won?"

"Kantiiin, Jihoonie. Makanya jangan ditutup terus telingamu itu," si gadis merengut dan mencubit pipi Jihoon. Jihoon lantas bereaksi dengan merengek. "Jangan cubit- ih, Wonwoo, sakiit!"

Pelaku pencubit pipi Jihoon, Jeon Wonwoo, tertawa sambil menyorongkan lagi kacamatanya yang melorot ke pangkal hidungnya. Sembari bangun dari duduknya, Jihoon mempertanyakan mengapa setiap hal yang dilakukan teman kecilnya ini bisa terlihat anggun, bahkan untuk hal simpel seperti berjalan sekalipun.

Keduanya berjalan menuju kantin, dengan Wonwoo yang dihadiahi beberapa tatapan mata yang menuding. Jihoon tidak heran mengapa sahabatnya dihadiahi tatapan semacam itu; yang ia heran adalah mengapa orang – orang sebegitu tidak kerjaannya untuk berspekulasi yang tidak – tidak, hanya berdasarkan observasi mata mereka yang pastinya, tidak 100% lengkap.

Jihoon melirik Wonwoo, sahabatnya masih memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Namun, untuk seseorang yang sudah mengenal Jeon Wonwoo setelah 13 tahun berlalu, tentu saja ia mendapati perubahan ekspresi, meskipun hanya pergeseran satu senti raut wajah. Jihoon tersenyum maklum, lalu merangkul gadis yang lebih tinggi (sedikit) darinya itu. "Nanti aku belikan makaroni mau, gak? Ehehe."

Menatap Jihoon dengan aneh, Wonwoo memasang raut wajah tidak percaya dan berkata, "Benar deh, kamu kerasukan apa? Jangan – jangan arwah penasaran? Alien? Keluar dari badan Jihoon, sial!"

Jihoon tertawa, lepas. Sembari menarik tangan Wonwoo ke arah kantin, ia tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya ia bisa mengalihkan perhatian Wonwoo.

Apa mungkin mengalihkan pikirannya dari Soonyoung juga?

.

Jihoon sudah bilang belum sih, kalau ia benar – benar _jatuh_ untuk Kwon Soonyoung? Sudah? Apa belum?

Pelajaran seni tahun ajaran ini mengambil tema seni tari. Bukan bidang yang paling Jihoon sukai dari seni, memang. Menari membutuhkan banyak tenaga dan koordinasi kerja bagian – bagian tubuh, di mana kelemahan Jihoon berada- gadis kecil kita ini lemah untuk kegiatan fisik. Karena itu ia lebih suka seni musik, dan mungkin sedikit menggambar.

Tapi yang jelas, inilah bidang seni kesukaan Soonyoung. Saat mengecek daftar nama guru yang akan mengajar di kelas mereka pada awal tahun, Soonyoung mengayunkan tinju ke udara dan menyerukan _yes_ kecil di antara napasnya. Pasalnya, guru seni mereka adalah instruktur tari milik klub modern dance, Instruktur Kim. Jihoon ingat bagaimana lucunya Soonyoung saat itu.

Tugas akhir semester mereka adalah menampilkan penampilan tari bergenre apa saja, bebas dalam pelaksanaan juga; individual maupun berkelompok diperbolehkan.

Jihoon, yang jelas tidak banyak tahu tari dengan baik selain balet yang ia pelajari sampai kelas 4 sekolah dasar (setelahnya.. sepertinya dia sudah mulai ogah dengan tarian feminim begitu. Lebih baik diganti jadi les biola, katanya dulu pada mamanya), jelas menampilkan apa yang ia ingat dari balet. Sebenarnya Jihoon tidak suka ini, sayangnya gadis ini tak tahu tarian apapun selain balet.. Jihoon lebih ogah kalau harus menari tarian girlgroup.

Untungnya, Jiyeon dan Yoobin yang dahulu satu tempat les balet dengan Jihoon, bersedia satu kelompok dengannya dan menari balet bersama. Mengawali sesuatu yang sudah tidak dilakukan sejak lama memang berat, Jihoon akui itu. Ia bahkan sempat kesusahan berdiri di atas flatshoes khusus balet. Namun usaha tak pernah mengkhianati hasil, penampilan 3 menit mereka dengan instrumental Stella Del Mattino oleh Ludovico Einaudi sebagai pengiring mendapat sorakan heboh dari cowok – cowok sekelas dan tepuk tangan menghargai dari kaum hawa. Instruktur Kim dengan murah hati memberi nilai A dan Jihoon bisa bernapas lega. Banyak yang tidak menyangka gadis macam Jihoon bisa menari balet, dan Jihoon hanya menanggapi dengan ringisan.

Sambil duduk di pinggir kelas audiovisual dan melepas sepatu baletnya, Jihoon memperhatikan kelompok Soonyoung dipanggil dan memulai persiapan. Jihoon melepas cepol rambutnya dan membiarkan rambut hitamnya jatuh ke bahunya dan melambai dibelai angin dari kipas yang ia pinjam dari Sora yang kebetulan duduk paling dekat dengannya. Musik mengalun, aliran musik upbeat melingkupi atmosfer dan kelompok Soonyoung bergerak kompak. Mayoritas kelompok Soonyoung adalah laki – laki, namun terlihat satu gadis yang biarpun perempuan, tetap bisa mengimbangi gerakan powerful rekan se-timnya. Itu membuat Jihoon sedikit banyak menaruh kagum padanya. Namun Jihoon tidak heran, gadis itu adalah Minghao, gadis pindahan Liaoning, China yang sudah mengikuti sekolah dance dengan spesifikasi hip-hop dan break dance selama 9 tahun. Kadang Jihoon iri pada gadis kalem itu.

Fokusnya kembali pada Soonyoung. Ia tetap bergerak diiringi lagu dengan beat yang berubah – ubah, fleksibilitas dan tiap gerakan Soonyoung membuat Jihoon merinding; raut wajah seriusnya membuat Jihoon meriang. Soonyoung dalam mode _liar_ begini sangat ilegal.

Jihoon bahkan tidak sadar saat kelompok Soonyoung memberikan satu gerakan solid akhir untuk menyelesaikan penampilan mereka. Instruktur Kim tersenyum senang, mayoritas tepuk tangan kaum hawa membahana, Jihoon merona di pojok ruangan.

Setelah ambil nilai tari itu, Jihoon yang makin merona karena tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Soonyoung dari seberang ruangan, segera memburu Wonwoo ke kelas sebelah dan bercerita panjang kali lebar kali tinggi tentang betapa kerennya Soonyoung. Sesekali, Wonwoo mendongak dari novelnya untuk merespon dan tertawa kecil.

Wonwoo tidak heran, sih. Lee Jihoon ini, biar jutek, kalau sudah jatuh untuk orang lain, jatuhnya pasti keras hingga sulit untuk bangkit lagi.

.

"Jihoon!"

Lee Jihoon baru saja akan menyampirkan tali tasnya ke bahunya ketika sang ketua kelas, Jisoo, memanggilnya. "Ini Jumat. Kamu mau kemana?"

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahi, seakan – akan Jisoo sedang menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak berarti. "Tentu saja pulang, kemana lagi?" ia menjawab tanpa berpikir, seakan pertanyaan Jisoo adalah pertanyaan retoris.

Jisoo menghela napas, dan mengulangi pernyataannya, "Ini Jumat, Jihoon," seakan pernyataan itu sudah sangat jelas. Jihoon menggaruk pelipisnya dan memasang wajah berpikir. _Ya terus kenapa kalau Jumat?_

Jisoo sadar kalau Jihoon tidak bakal peka di kode – kode begini. Ia menarik Jihoon ke depan kelas, tepatnya ke dinding dimana jadwal – jadwal kelas ditempel. Ia menunjuk jadwal berlabel, 'PIKET' dan nama Lee Jihoon terpampang di urutan nomor 3, ditempatkan di kolom 'JUMAT'. Jisoo memperhatikan raut wajah Jihoon yang perlahan berubah, lalu mengeluarkan pekikan tertahan. _Dasar cewek gak peka._

"Haaaah? Aku piket?!"

Jisoo menghela napas, berdecak seraya meraih sapu dari balik lemari dan memberikannya pada Jihoon. "Kamu OSIS terus, sih, hari Jumat. Jadi tidak pernah ingat kan, harusnya piket hari ini?" Jihoon menerima uluran sapu dari Jisoo yang sekarang berpangku tangan. "Untung OSIS gak ada kumpul apapun hari ini, jadi kamu bisa jalankan kewajiban kamu, Ji."

Jihoon merengut, lalu melirik ke sekeliling kelas. _Sebentar, kok sudah kosong?_

"Yang lain kemana? Kan yang piket bukan cuma aku?" Jihoon protes dengan nada ketus, tidak terima piket Jumat ini harus dikerjakan seorang diri. Jisoo tersenyum miring, menatap Jihoon spekulatif. "Kamu perhatikan gak, anak – anak yang namanya ada di daftar di depanmu itu tadi terbirit – birit lari keluar kelas saat bel pulang berbunyi? Yah, setidaknya mereka masih bisa berpikir untuk kabur," Jisoo menepuk pundak Jihoon pelan, "Tapi.. sekali – kali piket gak apa – apa kan, Jihoonie?" Ia memberi senyum menyemangati untuk Jihoon, mengambil tasnya dan menyampirkannya di sebelah pundak. "Aku pulang duluan. Kunci kelas setelah kamu selesai dan berikan kuncinya ke ruangan Ahn- _ahjussi_ di lantai satu, oke? Semangat, Jihoonie!"

Dan Jihoon ditinggal sendirian di kelas, bersama sapu tua milik sekolah.

Gadis itu menghela napas, mengambil sebelah earphone yang masih tersambung ke ponselnya, dan memutar lagu. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan agar tidak terlalu bosan sendirian.

Sambil menyapu dan mengeluarkan sampah – sampah dari kolong meja, Jihoon merutuki deretan temannya yang pulang, meninggalkan tanggung jawab mereka untuk dibebankan pada Jihoon. Jihoon mengerti sih, karena, siapa sih yang tega melawan Hong Jisoo, sebuah duri mawar dibalik turban sehalus sutra?

Tapi Jihoon juga sampai pada satu pemikiran. Kalau tiap anak yang piket itu kabur tiap harinya, bukankah Jisoo yang selalu pulang terakhir yang akan membersihkan kelas sendiri? Karena Ahn- _ahjussi_ hanya akan membersihkan lorong dan kamar mandi.

Jihoon meringis memikirkannya. Kasihan juga Jisoo. Wajah dan tutur katanya yang kalem (well... kalau sudah tegas, memang agak nyelekit, sih) mungkin yang menjadi faktor banyak anak kelas yang diam – diam tidak mau mengikutinya. Membayangkan betapa beratnya untuk membereskan kelas setiap hari sendirian, membuat Jihoon bertekad akan menahan siapapun yang harusnya piket hari itu, mulai minggu depan.

Jihoon menyapu sambil bersenandung. Sampai pada meja Soonyoung, ia berhenti sebentar. Ia tersenyum kecil, mengingat berbagai kegiatan kecil Soonyoung yang sering ia perhatikan dari seberang kelas. Bermain ponsel di kolong meja, menulis entah apa di halaman belakang bukunya, mengobrol, bahkan sampai belajar membuat origami. Masih tersenyum, Jihoon merunduk untuk membereskan laci Soonyoung. Isinya membuat Jihoon mengernyit.

Tidak, tidak ada sampah di lacinya. Hanya ada sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang seukuran genggaman tangan, lebih sedikit, dengan sebuah _casing_ belakang motif burung hantu yang monokrom. Jihoon meraihnya, dan menimangnya di genggamannya.

Jihoon yakin 100 persen itu ponsel Soonyoung. Soonyoung memang fanatik burung hantu, setahu Jihoon. Entah kenapa. Burung hantu memang lucu sih, namun ambisi Soonyoung adalah ambisi sampai tahap ingin memiliki satu untuk menjadi temannya di rumah. Kalau ia lebih gila sedikit, mungkin untuk mengirimkan surat juga.

Jihoon bimbang. Haruskah ia tinggal disini... atau ia bawa pulang agar ia bisa menjamin ponsel Soonyoung aman? Masalahnya, Soonyoung sudah cukup lama pulang, dan Jihoon tidak yakin apakah ia akan kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil ponsel-nya. Dan juga, besok dan lusa adalah akhir minggu, dimana sekolah mereka libur.

 _Ya sudahlah, besok aku kembalikan saja ke rumahnya._

Sekedar informasi, Jihoon memang tahu rumah Soonyoung, juga sebaliknya. Masih segar dalam ingatan Jihoon, waktu dimana proyek OSIS mengharuskan panitia kreatif acara menginap untuk desain panggung, tiket, poster, standee, dan lain – lain. Mayoritas tim kreatif memilih rumah Soonyoung, dan karena memang harus ada perwakilan MPK untuk mengawasi (rumor juga menyebar kalau Lee Jihoon cukup lihai mendesain), di ajaklah Lee Jihoon untuk menginap di rumah Soonyoung. Untunglah saat itu kedua orang tuanya dinas ke luar kota, atau mungkin ia telah habis dipotong dadu oleh ibunya karena berani menginap di rumah laki – laki sebayanya.

Jihoon terkikik mengingatnya. Jihoon paling ingat saat Soonyoung memujinya tampak imut dalam piyama abu – abu pudar polos dan rambut dikuncir tinggi. Jihoon yakin sekali ia tidak bisa kontrol ekspresi sama sekali saat itu, dan membuat Soonyoung tertawa karena melihatnya salah tingkah.

Tuhkan, pikiran Jihoon pasti tidak akan jauh – jauh dari Kwon Soonyoung.

Jihoon menggeleng dan berniat menyelipkan ponsel Soonyoung ke kantong roknya, namun jarinya tak sengaja menekan tombol _Home_ pada sisinya, dan membuat layarnya menyala. Jihoon yang kaget melihat layarnya menyala, sontak mengeceknya lagi. _Lockscreen_ ponsel Soonyoung adalah foto gradasi warna biru langit pudar ke warna merah muda pudar, seperti warna _rose gold_ pada salah satu varian produk Apple Company. Jiwa penasaran Lee Jihoon merangkak keluar, ia menggeser layar untuk membuka kuncinya.

 _Ah, sial, ponselnya di password._

Passwordnya berupa 4 digit angka, deretan angka 1 sampai 9 berderet di depan Jihoon. Masih penasaran, Jihoon mencoba membuka kuncinya. Penelitian menunjukkan, sebagian besar laki – laki menggunakan tanggal lahir sebagai password gadget mereka _. Mari kita buktikan apakah penelitian itu benar atau tidak._

 _1506._

 _Incorrect Password._

 _Halah, penelitian sampah._

Jiwa penasaran Lee Jihoon makin tergelitik untuk memecahkan kuncinya. _Ah, apakah passwordnya itu sebuah pattern yang gampang, ya?_

 _1234._

 _Incorrect Password._

 _0000._

 _Incorrect Password._

Jantung Jihoon berdegup kencang. Kesempatannya tinggal 7 kali untuk menebak kuncinya. Terbersit pemikiran untuk menyudahi ini, karena selain tidak sopan... kasihan nanti kalau semua data di ponsel Soonyoung ter-reset karena keisengan Jihoon menebak – nebak passwordnya.

 _Ah, satu kali lagi deh.. habis itu sudah._

Jihoon memikirkan baik – baik pra-duga apalagi yang harus ia masukkan. Terpikirkan satu, yaitu memasukkan tanggal lahirnya sendiri, namun langsung ia tampik jauh – jauh. _Narsis banget, Jihoon. Ya ampun. Bisa – bisanya Lee Jihoon menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan dirinya sendiri begini._

 _Eh.. tapi.. tidak ada salahnya, kan? Cuma coba – coba, kan..?_

Sambil tertawa – tawa tidak jelas, Jihoon memasukkan tanggal lahirnya. Jihoon sih yakin ini pasti salah, karena itu ia tidak menanggapi yang satu ini serius. Siapa sih yang akan memakai tanggal lahirnya sebagai password ponselnya?

 _2211._

 _Unlocked._

"EH?"

Jihoon nyaris melempar ponsel Soonyoung, namun dengan segenap kewarasan yang tersisa, ia dengan cepat meletakkan ponsel itu di meja. Detak jantungnya sudah tidak lagi normal. Matanya mengeliling, meminta pertolongan entah pada apa, karena ia tidak yakin ia masih waras sehabis ini.

Soonyoung memakai ulang tahunnya sebagai PIN handohonenya. Kurang lemas apa Jihoon, coba.

 _Ah, mungkin karena angkanya bagus. Iya. Pasti itu. Jangan terbang dulu, Lee Jihoon._

Jihoon baru saja menetralkan napasnya, mengembalikan detak jantungnya, setidaknya menurunkan intensitas detakannya. Ia mengambil ponsel Soonyoung yang kini menampilkan tampilan _Homescreen_ nya, dan berniat untuk menguncinya lagi. Tapi matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh.

 _Loh... itu kan, aku...?_

Jihoon kali ini tidak bercanda, foto yang digunakan untuk _Homescreen_ Soonyoung benar – benar foto HQ seorang Lee Jihoon, dengan rambut dikuncir rendah, merengut lelah dengan tangan dikantungkan ke jas MPK yang berwarna biru tua yang agak kebesaran di badannya. Foto itu benar – benar _candid_ , dan lighting alami yang bagus, dan Jihoon bingung kapan ini diambil.

Jihoon lupa kalau Soonyoung adalah penjabat seksi dokumentasi OSIS yang lihai.

Jihoon bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bernapas lagi. Ia tiba – tiba saja pusing. Ia membalikkan ponsel nya, mengecek casingnya. Benar – benar casing ponsel Soonyoung. Ngeri, kalau misalnya ini bukan ponsel Soonyoung.

 _Yasudahlah.. Pura – pura tidak tahu saja._

Kali ini Jihoon benar – benar mengunci ponsel Soonyoung dan mengantonginya, berniat melanjutkan kegiatan menyapunya yang tertunda. Sial, ia tidak bisa konsentrasi. _Sudahlah, seadanya saja, buang sampah, lalu pulang._

Lee Jihoon berbalik untuk meyorongkan sampah ke depan kelas, dan menemukan Kwon Soonyoung berdiri di depan kelas, napas terengah, menatapnya kosong dengan jaket angkatan tersampir di bahu.

Wah.. apa karena musik dari earphone nya terlalu keras sampai ia tidak bisa mendengar Soonyoung datang?

"S-Soonyoung?"

Pemuda yang terpanggil mengeluarkan tawa paksa, menunduk malu dan berjalan mendekati Jihoon perlahan. Jihoon berani bersumpah; paras Soonyoung kala itu yang bersinar diterpa pias mentari senja yang berwarna jingga, adalah definisi ketidaksempurnaan yang sempurna. Soonyoung membuat Jihoon ingin lari menubruknya dan menyempurnakan tiap kepingnya yang hilang, agar mereka menjadi sebuah puzzle yang utuh.

Well, itu nanti, setelah Soonyoung yang mungkin akan menamparnya di wajah karena telah lancang menggeledah ponselnya tanpa persetujuannya.

Soonyoung melirik ponselnya yang ada dalam saku Jihoon, menduga bahwa Jihoon telah berhasil membuka sandinya, menilai dari raut Jihoon yang merona dan malu. Ia terkekeh dan masih melihat ke arah lain, selain Jihoon. "Dari eskpresimu... kutebak kamu berhasil membuka sandi ponselku, ya, Lee Jihoon?"

Jihoon gelagapan. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan ponsel Soonyoung dari saku roknya dan mengulurkannya pada Soonyoung, rambut sebahunya menutupi wajahnya yang agak menunduk. "M-maaf, aku bukan bermaksud lancang.." dalam hati Jihoon merutuk. Kemana kepercayaan diri yang biasa ditonjolkannya pada bawahannya di OSIS? Kenapa ia jadi lembek begini? Hanya gara – gara pemuda sialan di hadapannya yang kebetulan, tampan– ini?

Halah. Ia saja kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya yang baik. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan krisis kepercayaan diri.

Soonyoung melirik ponselnya yang diulurkan Jihoon, masih tersenyum lembut, namun belum mengambil barang di tangan Jihoon yang menjadi tujuannya kembali lagi ke sekolah setelah sebelumnya sampai di rumah. "Kamu sudah lihat _Homescreen_ -ku?"

Jihoon mendongak untuk bertemu dua orbs jernih Soonyoung yang berwarna cokelat terang; makin bersinar karena pias cahaya matahari yang menyusup lewat tirai jendela kelas yang kini menyisakan dua anak manusia yang telah _jatuh_. Ragu – ragu, Jihoon mengangguk. Jihoon kesal karena ia tak punya daya untuk mengendalikan rona wajahnya yang kian memerah. "I-iya."

Soonyoung mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, mengeluarkan cengiran yang membuat Jihoon lemah. "Yah, aku harap kau tidak takut padaku, Ji, karena percayalah, aku bukan penguntit."

Jihoon, yang kini telah berani bersitatap dengan orang yang telah ia perhatikan selama setahun terakhir ini, menggeleng cepat, berusaha terlihat sedatar yang ia bisa, namun tubuhnya tak bisa diajak bernegosiasi. "Aku yakin kamu bukan penguntit, hanya...

...mengapa fotoku yang menjadi _Homescreen_ -mu, Soon?"

 _Ini dia_. Soonyoung menarik napas panjang, telah menyiapkan jawaban sejak lama untuk aksi riskannya ini. Menunduk sebentar, ia lalu menatap Jihoon, lama, tepat di korneanya yang hitam, namun terlihat bening. Lompatan ritme jantung keduanya yang cepat dan sahutan napas yang nyaris tidak terdengar, adalah musik pengiring pertemuan mereka dengan _lighting_ senja yang jingga. Ya, setidaknya Soonyoung tidak perlu menyewa cafe untuk sebuah atmosfer romantis.

"Kurasa kamu sudah punya terkaan tentang apa yang menjadi maksud penggunaan fotomu untuk _Homescreen_ ponselku, Ji," Soonyoung mengulum senyum, menarik napas sekali lagi karena entah kenapa respirasinya sekarang membutuhkan lebih banyak oksigen. "Aku akan langsung ke intinya, karena sepertinya _si kakak galak_ Lee Jihoon tidak suka basa – basi, _yeah_?"

Kalau Jihoon tidak tahu kalau Soonyoung menggunakan fotonya untuk Homescreennya dan ia lupa bahwa Soonyoung adalah seseorang yang ia sukai, mungkin ia sudah memberikan pukulan keras tanpa belas kasih yang menghasilkan suara di atas 100 desibel pada Kwon Soonyoung karena telah berani memanggilnya _si kakak galak._

Bersyukurlah, Soon.

"Aku suka padamu, Ji. Itu saja. Untuk kelengkapan pernyataanku, kamu boleh tanyakan bagaimana detailnya," Soonyoung tersenyum, lembut sekali, melelehkan Jihoon dan membuatnya merah seperti kaca yang dibakar bara api. "Kalau kamu bertanya _sejak kapan,_ aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan. Kalau kamu bertanya _kenapa_ , jawabannya, _aku jatuh karena kamu menarikku._ Kalau kamu bertanya _bagaimana,_ aku akan menjawab, _dengan perlahan._ "

Terkutuklah Kwon Soonyoung dan kepiawaiannya berbicara.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan percikannya dimulai, namun aku sadar aku benar – benar jatuh saat melihatmu menari. Tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku kalau kamu bisa balet- dan pengeksekusiannya benar – benar indah, cantik, membuatku mempertanyakan kesolidan ekstensi kamu, Ji. Kamu kelihatan _unreal,_ aku takut kalau sebenarnya kamu itu kupu – kupu yang akan terbang kalau tidak aku tangkap."

Jihoon tidak punya kalimat yang bisa dilontarkan sebagai respon; tidak pula memiliki satu ekspresi absolut yang bisa ditunjukkan karena perasaannya yang telah diaduk – aduk.

"Jadi, Ji..." Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya, masih terkekeh malu – malu, ia pun tidak merencanakan bahwa ia akan jujur pada Jihoon di kelas mereka yang sepi sepulang sekolah. "Akupun gak merencanakan ini... tapi, maukah kamu masuk ke dalam perangkapku supaya aku bisa mencegahmu saat kamu akan lari? Aku gak mau kamu hilang, Lee Jihoon."

Tangan Soonyoung yang terulur dan ekspresinya yang meyakinkan membuat Jihoon tak memegang kendali lagi atas alam bawah sadarnya. Mengeluarkan tawa tidak percaya, ia menggamit tangan Soonyoung yang menggantung di udara dan menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak berniat kabur, Kwon. Aku adalah kupu – kupu yang berniat menyesap nektarmu sampai habis."

Terdiam sebentar, lalu Soonyoung tertawa, lepas. Menularkannya juga pada Jihoon yang kini ikut tertawa. Melirik tangan mereka yang kini bertautan, Soonyoung tersenyum miring, "Apa itu artinya kamu akan menyerap dompetku sampai kering, Lee Jihoon?"

Dan Jihoon tertawa lepas, dan penampakan Lee Jihoon yang tertawa sudah cukup membuat Soonyoung bahagia sampai hari berakhir.

.

.

End.

.

 _ **Wiiihiiiii. Hai, hai! o/**_

 _ **First story of Adolescent series! Aku balik.. bawa series yang berhubungan gitu(?) jadi, tiap cerita ada hubungannya satu sama lain. Nanti diceritain couple yang lain gimana; menurut kalian, habis ini siapa dulu yang aku post? Meanie kah? Jeongcheol? Atau mungkin Seoksoo? Verkwan? Ayo vote di comment yaaa! Hehehehe x)**_

 _ **Ini bener – bener kepikirannya out of nowhere. Pas ngeliat homescreen aku ( Soonyoungie, btw. Hihihi ; u ; ) aku langsung kepikiran... homescreennya anak anak sebong tuh apa ya? xD Dan terciptalah fanfik ini.**_

 _ **Series ini memang udah kepikiran dari lama, dari dulu memang pengen bikin satu pack (?) series gitu tapi baru kesampean ; _ ; hayo, hayo, ada yang bisa nebak gak kenapa Wonwoo di kasih tatapan ngejudge gitu? Jawabannya ada di series yang Meanie!**_

 _ **Siapapun yang sudah sudi baca sampai sini, terimakasih. Much loves and kisses for you guys.**_

 _ **Last but not least, review?**_

.

 _Blanc Étoile, 2016._


	2. (2) Universe

Kamu adalah gadis kuat.

Aku tak pernah sadar itu karena kamu selalu menutupinya. Menghalangiku untuk mengetahui kebenaran akan perasaanmu dengan berlapis tembok tak kasat mata setebal rak buku perpustakaan. Kamu tersenyum di hadapanku, lalu menyeka air mata saat menunduk, berkilah bahwa kau sedang bersemu.

Bodohnya aku, berlari mendahuluimu dan tertawa, menganggap kamu baik – baik saja di belakang sana, berlari mengekoriku dengan senyum terpatri di wajahmu. Nyatanya kamu sedang meringis dalam diam, mencengkeram baju dan mengaduh, karena saluran napasmu yang perlahan menyempit.

Namun nyatanya, kamu masih bisa tersenyum.

Aku bodoh, dan kamu kuat.

 _Kurasa itu cukup untuk syarat 'saling melengkapi' untuk sebuah pasangan, iya, kan?_

.

.

.

Universe

A Seventeen Fanfiction by Blanc Étoile, All Rights Reserved.

Warning for _genderswitch, high school-life!au, and maybe some non-baku languages._

.

 _I would like to recommend you to listen to Baek Yerin's Across The Universe when you read this chapter._

.

Tumpukan buku puisi dan sajak, biarpun karya lama ataupun baru, adalah isi dari rak buku yang memenuhi satu sisi kamar Jeon Wonwoo.

Selain buku sajak, rak bukunya terisi oleh novel – novel, kebanyakan berbahasa Inggris, beraliran fantasi dan _science-fiction_. Gadis itu juga mengoleksi novel dalam negeri, namun hanya karya – karya dengan diksi tinggi dan memikat yang menjadi koleksi Wonwoo.

Kamar yang dipenuhi buku tidak pernah sekalipun membuat Wonwoo bosan. Mereka adalah teman; pembuka jendelanya akan kemungkinan – kemungkinan lain yang mungkin memang terjadi dalam dunianya.

Kalau seseorang bertanya jenis cerita yang disukainya, Jeon Wonwoo tanpa ragu akan menjawab, _semua yang menyangkut teori multiverse_. Memikirkan kemungkinan adanya dunia pararel yang saat ini berdampingan dengannya, dengan Wonwoo lain di dalamnya, dengan keluarga Jeon lain di dalamnya, membuat khayalan gadis itu melambung setinggi langit. Ia bermimpi suatu saat dapat mengunjungi dunia – dunia lain itu, melihat dirinya sendiri, dalam masa lalu ataupun masa depannya, dalam keadaan melarat maupun ningrat, dalam keadaan lebih sempurna atau lebih cacat. Wonwoo mencintai membayangkan kemungkinan – kemungkinan.

Mungkin karena kebiasaannya menelan novel – novel dan buku – buku sajak di waktu senggangnya, membuatnya selalu menjadi wakil sekolah tiap kali lomba bulan bahasa diadakan. Dan hasilnya terlihat, ia adalah langganan juara umum di bidang cipta dan baca puisi.

Satu sekolah mengenalnya murah hati dan manis, meskipun memang pendiam.

Maka kala beredar kabar Kim Mingyu mengencani Jeon Wonwoo, tak ada warga sekolah yang menentang. Well, kecuali segerombolan fans Kim Mingyu yang fanatik dan agak gila.

Maksudku, seluruh warga sekolah benar – benar berpikir bahwa Mingyu memilih pasangan yang tepat. Sepertinya tidak ada lagi pasangan yang tepat untuk sang _serba-bisa_ Kim Mingyu, selain Jeon Wonwoo, si kutu buku yang memikat.

"Awalnya aku menganggap William Shakespeare adalah seorang tua yang naif," ucap Mingyu kala itu, duduk berseberangan di meja kantin yang luas dan sepi sepulang sekolah, menemani gadis di depannya menyelesaikan tugas menulis prosa pendeknya. Ia menolak mengerjakan di rumah karena rumahnya bukanlah gravitasi inspirasinya.

"Aku tidak percaya pada hal – hal seperti cinta pada pandangan pertama, karena itu terdengar seperti anak sekolah menengah pertama yang baru saja melihat gadis cantik di ujung jalan," tutur kata Mingyu mengalir begitu saja, seakan ia memang sedang curhat kepada Wonwoo yang sekarang sedang membereskan peralatan tulisnya. "Apalagi saat aku membaca salah satu kutipan kata – katanya. Kamu tahu kan? Yang bunyinya, 'Ketika aku melihatmu, aku jatuh cinta, dan kamu tersenyum– "

"–karena kamu tahu itu.' " Wonwoo menyahut, kini memasukkan tempat pensilnya ke tasnya dengan ekspresi datar. Mingyu berdecak, menunduk dan tersenyum. Kembali menatap Wonwoo yang masih belum menatapnya. "Iya, yang itu. Dia bilang, 'kamu tersenyum karena kamu tahu itu.', iya, kan? Nah, Jeon Wonwoo... melihatmu belum tersenyum, aku asumsikan bahwa kamu belum tahu, ya?"

Wonwoo mematung. Kemudian, perlahan, menengok ke arah Mingyu dan berbisik lirih, "Belum tahu.. apa?"

Untuk sepersekon Mingyu tersenyum, lalu menggamit tangan Wonwoo yang berada di atas meja. Ia mengumpulkan segenap keberanian dan menyampaikannya, kata – kata yang telah ia pendam untuk sebulan terakhir, "Tahu kalau aku jatuh cinta saat melihatmu, bodoh."

Wonwoo masih belum bisa menemukan respon yang tepat untuk pernyataan Mingyu di saat pemuda itu kembali menyambung, "Mungkin bukan cinta pandangan pertama, tapi kurasa kutipan itu harusnya berlaku pada _tiap jenis jatuh cinta,_ kan?"

Jeon Wonwoo benar – benar ingat bagaimana rasanya waktu itu. Rasa seperti tidak bisa merasakan detak jantungmu sendiri. Seperti sedang sekarat; melayang dengan cara yang memabukkan. Dan ia benar – benar menyukai tiap detik yang berlalu saat itu. Di mana angin berhembus lembut dan menerbangkan helaian rambutnya, mengiringi senyum tulusnya, dan ketika Wonwoo _mengiyakan,_ atmosfer di kantin tiba – tiba indah; membuat keduanya _terbang._

Mingyu adalah seseorang yang benar – benar bisa diharapkan dari seorang laki – laki. Sebutkan apa saja, Kim Mingyu akan melakukannya untukmu. Ganteng? Memasak? Melucu? Romantis? Atau yang agak – agak bodoh? Kim Mingyu bisa semua, kok.

Dan itu membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa lebih bersyukur memiliki Mingyu.

"Memang sih, Kim Mingyu-mu itu pangeran berkuda putih impiannya putri – putri Disney," Jihoon berkata suatu hari, seraya mengaduk – aduk es teh lemonnya dengan sedotan. Ekspresinya tidak berubah dari saat Wonwoo menceritakan bagaimana kencan terbarunya dengan Mingyu berjalan. Jutek. "Tapi dia pernah _ngatain_ aku kerdil, Won. Kan aku sebel, ya. Siapa yang gak kesal, dikatain kerdil?"

"Kamu gak kerdil, Jihoonie, cuma... mungil," Wonwoo mengaduh karena mendapat tepukan keras di bahu dari Jihoon, "Dan siapa bilang aku putri Disney? Aku upik abu, sayang." Wonwoo terkikik pelan, merendah. Jihoon mencibir, "Iya, upik abu yang berubah menjadi Cinderella dan jatuh cinta pada pangeran di pesta dansa, kulihat." Dan ia menyikut sahabatnya kemudian, "Beruntunglah aku tidak seganas itu untuk meretakkan tempurung kepalanya dengan _bass_ punya anak band."

Mereka lekas menjadi pasangan impian tiga angkatan. Banyak yang bilang mereka _relationship goals,_ tapi bukan dalam artian bebas seperti dalam hubungan di negara – negara liberal. Wonwoo akan memberi privat sepulang sekolah, Senin dan Rabu, bagi Mingyu yang lemah di biologi dan kesusastraan, dan gantinya Mingyu akan membantu melemaskan badan kaku Wonwoo di ruang audiovisual tiap Jumat dengan beberapa pemanasan ringan dan senam, mungkin beberapa tambahan di fisika, bidang kelemahan Wonwoo. Intinya, mereka adalah kepingan – kepingan puzzle dari sebuah puzzle yang utuh. Melengkapi satu sama lain.

Wonwoo mengerti Mingyu luar dalam. Tidak heran, bagi Wonwoo, manusia adalah buku terbuka dengan ukuran tulisan 54. Mudah dibaca. Wonwoo merasakan _terlalu banyak,_ hingga kadang tak mengerti mengontrolnya, atau bahkan tidak bisa membendungnya sama sekali. Mereka _merasakan seperti berdarah_ ; bahkan dari caranya menyesap tehnya. Namun, tidak banyak yang menyadarinya, semuanya terlalu sibuk menyesap teh mereka sendiri.

Ia tidak tahu dari kapan eksistensi Kim Mingyu di sebelahnya menandingi kawasan nyamannya. Wonwoo suka sendirian, karena tidak ada yang lebih bisa menemaninya dalam kesendirian kecuali jiwanya sendiri. Mingyu, entah sejak kapan, menggeser kesendirian dari posisi pertama dalam zona nyaman Wonwoo, dan menggantinya dengan kehadirannya. Mingyu bisa menemaninya dalam diam selama berjam – jam dan masih merasa kalau mereka telah mengobrol banyak sekali. Intipan – intipan lewat sudut mata, senyum kecil, dan sentuhan – sentuhan di tangan mereka, tanpa kata – kata.

Entah sejak kapan, zona nyaman Jeon Wonwoo telah berubah menjadi Kim Mingyu.

Dan sejak dulu, Jeon Wonwoo sulit beranjak dari zona nyamannya.

.

"Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu dari sudut matanya, masih melahap es krim vanilla nya dengan lahap, dan menggumam sebagai jawaban. "Hm?"

"Kalau aku ikut pertukaran pelajar.. menurut kamu gimana?"

Dan gadis itu terdiam sejenak dari kegiatan menyesap es krimnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, sesuatu mengganjal benaknya. Dan rasanya tidak nyaman sama sekali. "Tergantung.. kamu ingin pertukaran kemana?"

Mingyu mendongak dari es krim cokelat yang dibelinya tadi dengan Wonwoo, lalu menatap langit, tersenyum. "Aku mau mencoba mengenal Jepang. Aku dari dulu hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana indahnya Jepang lewat film, buku, cerita orang lain.. dan bukan cerita aku sendiri," fokus netranya berpindah pada pacarnya yang duduk mematung di sebelahnya, mengawasinya. "Dan sekarang, saat wali kelasku menawarkan sesuatu yang memang sudah aku impikan dari dulu..."

Sesuatu yang mengganjal di benak Wonwoo seakan membengkak, kini merambat menutup jalur napasnya. Menelan ludahnya sendiri, Wonwoo mencoba untuk tetap tenang, "Ah, kamu ditawari? Ah... kapan? Berapa lama?"

Mencoba menjadikan senyum Mingyu sebagai penenangnya, ia mendengarkan Mingyu menjawab. "Kalau mau, aku bisa ambil tesnya minggu depan. Dan kalau aku lulus semua tesnya, mungkin bulan depan aku berangkat... dan aku akan ada di sana enam bulan."

"Kalau kamu tidak ingin aku pergi, bilang saja. Aku gak akan pergi selama itu kamu yang meminta."

Mereka bilang, Jeon Wonwoo memiliki wajah setebal tembok raksasa China. Dan sepertinya, itu memang benar, melihat bahwa Mingyu tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi apapun dari pacarnya. Padahal kalau diperhatikan, mata si gadis yang gelap terlihat berkaca – kaca. Baginya, sekarang taman bermain yang baru saja mereka jelajahi... semua kesenangannya lenyap seketika. Namun hebatnya, ia masih menjaga ekspresinya tetap kondusif untuk.. mendukung apapun keputusan Mingyu.

Secercah keegoisan yang mengendap di dasar hatinya menjerit lemah agar Mingyu tidak pergi, namun belas kasih dan akal sehatnya masih lebih besar.

"Aku tahu kok, pergi ke Jepang itu impian kamu. Kalau aku melarang kamu pergi, aku akan jadi pacar paling egois di dunia," lalu Wonwoo tersenyum, namun tidak sanggup menatap orang tersayangnya. "Aku tidak apa – apa. Pergilah, temukan dunia baru di sana."

Dan Mingyu menyadari kalau senyum gadisnya kala itu jauh lebih manis dari biasanya.

Wonwoo merasa tubuhnya ditarik pelan ke samping, lalu berakhir di pelukan Mingyu. Gadis itu bisa merasakan Mingyu tersenyum di pundaknya, memeluknya makin erat. "Akan aku bawakan kamu makanan – makanan Jepang yang enak, biar kamu gak kurus lagi. Ya? Aku mau lihat Wonwoo kalau gembul kayak gimana,"

Hanya Kim Mingyu yang bisa membuatnya ingin tertawa dan menangis di saat bersamaan.

"Aku sayang kamu, Wonwoo.."

Bergetar karena kalimat Mingyu, Wonwoo mencoba mati – matian untuk menelan air matanya dan memeluk kekasihnya balik.

"Cukup bawa dirimu pulang tanpa satu cacatpun, aku akan jadi orang paling bahagia."

 _Bagi Jeon Wonwoo, tidak ada yang lebih penting selain eksistensi Mingyu sendiri._

.

"Mingyu, pergilah... Rombongan kamu sudah masuk semua..."

Kalimat imperatif Wonwoo benar – benar berkebalikan dengan apa yang dilakukan tubuhnya. Tangannya melingkari badan Mingyu erat, wajahnya ia benamkan pada pundak Mingyu. Tak ada bedanya dengan Mingyu sendiri- agak – agaknya dia ingin menyelundupkan Wonwoo dalam kopernya dan memboyongnya pula ke Jepang.

Ya, Mingyu lulus segala tes pra-syarat untuk pertukaran pelajar itu. Ia, yang memang notabene-nya cukup lancar untuk percakapan dasar bahasa Jepang, mendapat nilai plus dibanding pendaftar lain.

Mingyu secara khusus meminta Wonwoo bolos sekolah untuk menemaninya sampai bandara, dengan dalih acara keluarga.

Dan Wonwoo si anak baik tidak keberatan, karena ini adalah Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo agak melonggarkan pelukannya, namun tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang melepaskan pelukan itu. Mingyu membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher gadisnya, mencoba menghirup sebanyak mungkin wanginya yang serupa parfum bayi. _Ah, betapa Mingyu akan merindukan wangi ini._ "Aku akan hubungi kamu setiap hari, Wonwoo," bisiknya, entah untuk keberapa kali. Mingyu menggumamkannya pada kulit tipis di atas nadi pada leher kekasihnya, seakan mencoba menyuntikkan kata – kata itu agar kekasihnya tak lupa.

Wonwoo pun sebenarnya tak ingin ini berakhir. Elusan lembut tangan Mingyu pada belakang kepalanya, tangan satunya yang melingkar di pinggangnya, bisikan menenangkan tepat di bawah telinganya. Wonwoo tidak mau Mingyu meninggalkannya.

Tapi ia tak bisa egois.

"Aku tak tanggung jawab kalau kamu telat, loh, ya," Wonwoo mencoba mengulas seutas senyum dari sisa – sisa kekuatannya, mencoba mengumpulkan lebih banyak lagi kekuatan, namun yang ia dapatkan malah perasaan egois yang makin meninggi.

Wonwoo merasa kakinya tidak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya ketika Mingyu melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu mencium keningnya, lama. Gadis itu bingung antara ingin mencengkeram baju Mingyu agar kecupan itu tidak pernah meninggalkan keningnya, atau mendorongnya menjauh karena ia tidak ingin membuat dirinya semakin tidak bisa lepas dari kekasihnya.

"Aku sayang kamu, Wonwoo. Sangat. Ingat – ingat terus, ya, jangan lupa."

Wonwoo tercenung saat Mingyu tersenyum sekali lagi padanya sebelum menarik kopernya, lalu berjalan masuk ke boarding pass bandara. Tidak meliriknya lagi.

Benar saja. Setelah melihat Mingyu menghilang di balik kerumunan orang – orang, gadis itu terhuyung mencari tempat duduk, kakinya benar – benar menyerah dari usaha menopang tubuhnya.

 _Aku bahkan tidak sempat membalas ucapan sayangnya..._

.

Udara siang itu agak dingin, mengingat musim gugur yang sebentar lagi menyambut. Dengan buku _The 13th Reality_ karya James Dashner di tangan, Wonwoo berjalan keluar kelas yang sedang tidak ada guru, berjalan sendirian ke arah taman sekolah yang letaknya ada di belakang kantin. Ini adalah salah satu tempat kesukaan Wonwoo untuk beristirahat, karena ketenangan yang ditawarkan.

Ia duduk di bawah pohon oak besar yang dedaunannya mulai menguning, membaca kembali buku yang sudah ia baca ratusan kali. _The 13th Reality_ adalah buku fiksi pertamanya tentang multiverse, dan ia jatuh cinta pada tiap penggambarannya yang polos dan menantang. Seakan ia sedang menonton film aksi anak – anak. Buku itu selalu menjadi obat kala moodnya sangat turun.

Seperti sekarang.

Rumor beredar (tentu saja, sekolah adalah tempat di mana kau tidak akan pernah kehabisan bahan gosip), kalau sebenarnya alasan sang serba-bisa Kim Mingyu mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang adalah untuk menghindari kekasihnya sendiri, Jeon Wonwoo. Gadis itu memang tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya, sehingga dalam kebanyakan waktu mereka, Wonwoo akan menepuk pundak Mingyu keras – keras atau memberinya tatapan judging karena Kim Mingyu suka sekali menggombal. Dan Mingyu biasanya hanya akan merengut mendapat perlakuan begitu.

Itu memang rumor tidak berdasar, namun ada satu kenyataan yang bisa menjadi penguat rumor itu.

Kenyataan bahwa Kim Mingyu tidak menghubungi kekasihnya sama sekali, sampai sekarang, di saat ia telah menjalani 4 bulan pertukaran pelajar. Dan itu memang benar adanya.

Wonwoo memang tidak banyak menunjukkan perasaannya, namun, jauh di dasar hatinya, sedang terjadi perang batin karena janji untuk 'menghubungi setiap hari' yang tidak terpenuhi itu. Ia senang karena tak satupun dapat membaca pikirannya, sehingga ia bisa bebas mengumpat tentang apa saja yang dikesalinya. Wonwoo bersembunyi dari kenyataan, di dalam kepalanya sendiri.

 _Sialan, Kim Mingyu brengsek,_ Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan umpatan itu terucap oleh hati kecilnya yang jujur. _Kamu membuatku mau tidak mau jadi terperdaya rumor itu, tahu! Ah, apa cewek – cewek Jepang secantik itu sampai kamu lupa sama aku? Apa mereka lebih pintar sastra dan biologinya? Sampai kamu gak butuh aku lagi?_

 _Hm? Hm? Hm? Jawab dong, Kim Mingyu! Aku jadi makin marah, kan. Mulutmu itu dijahit apa gimana, sih?_

Wonwoo hingga tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya semua monolog itu hanya terjadi di dalam kepalanya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang Jeon Wonwoo menjalin kasih dengan laki – laki, dan ia bisa mengatakan kalau ia menyesal kalau ia dipacari untuk ditinggalkan begini. Orang - orang menatapnya spekulatif, bisikan – bisikan serupa _Ih, ternyata si Mingyu itu kayaknya gak tahan sama yang tsundere, ya_ , dan perasaannya sendiri yang bahkan ia tidak tahu bagaimana menyikapinya. Ia lelah dengan itu semua.

Karena itu, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke sifat awalnya, yang menurutnya memang jawaban atas masalahnya.

Dengan diam. Tanpa tangis, tanpa amarah. Hanya diam.

Meskipun benaknya terus menjerit kelelahan.

.

"Akhirnya ya, Jihoonie!"

Wonwoo menepuk pundak Jihoon menyelamati, sedangkan sahabatnya itu cengar – cengir, lebar sekali. Jihoon baru saja cerita kalau ia jadian dengan Soonyoung kemarin sore, di kelas yang sepi. Wonwoo sampai bingung. _Kok bisa Jihoon ditembak dengan cara mirip opera sabun begitu, dan ternyata Kwon Soonyoung orangnya 11 12 sama Kim Mingyu, ganteng ganteng jijik._

 _Tuhkan, Mingyu lagi._

"Iya, Won. Rasanya... tidak bisa digambarkan- aduh, kamu gak tahu waktu aku digandeng dia keluar sekolah, lalu aku diantar pulang dengan motornya," Jihoon bahkan tidak menyuap bekalnya sedikitpun, terus asik bercerita tentang kekasih barunya, dan Wonwoo cuma diam sambil menyesap es tehnya. "Jantungku berasa mau copot, astaga! Dia membawaku sampai kecepatan 70 kilometer per jam di jalan raya yang ramai! Kwon Soonyoung sialan memang-"

"Siapa yang kamu panggil sialan, _sayang?_ "

Dari belakang mereka, Kwon Soonyoung telah berdiri, membawa tiga gelas cangkir karton kopi. Senyum miring ia tujukan pada Jihoon, lalu senyum polos pada Wonwoo. "Kudengar dari Mingyu, kamu suka Latte, Won?" lalu ia memberikan salah satu cangkir karton itu kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo jadi teringat akan Mingyu lagi, sih, tapi ia tidak bisa protes kepada kebaikan Soonyoung. "Terima kasih banyak, Kwon," ujar Wonwoo seraya menerima kopinya.

Jihoon menepuk lengan Soonyoung main – main. "Kok kamu tidak masuk kelas tadi pagi? Lalu kopi – kopi ini darimana? Kamu pasti habis kabur, ya? Hayo, mengaku, cepat!" cecar Jihoon. Soonyoung meringis, dan baik ia dan Wonwoo geleng – geleng. Durinya Jihoon sudah mulai kelihatan.

Memegang pergelangan tangan Jihoon, Soonyoung menarik Jihoon berdiri dan kembali tersenyum (sok) polos pada Wonwoo. "Won, aku pinjam Jihoonie nya sebentar, ya? Mau aku cabut – cabutin dulu durinya." Dan itu membuat Wonwoo mau tidak mau tergelak. "Bukannya mau dicabuli, tuh?"

"Ih, Wonwoo!" Jihoon histeris, menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan Soonyoung malah tertawa lepas, tidak melepaskan pegangannya pada Jihoon. "Belum waktunya," ujarnya, sok – sok berbisik, padahal Jihoon jelas – jelas bisa mendengarnya. "Duluan ya, Wonwoo!"

Melihat mereka berjalan menjauh dengan Jihoon yang masih mengomel – ngomel gemas, Wonwoo tersenyum, agak miris. Mengingat kabar yang terakhir kali ia tahu tentang Mingyu adalah ia tidak mengancingkan hoodie nya hingga lehernya ketika akan menggeret kopernya masuk ke bandara.

 _Sudah enam bulan sejak ia pergi, musim panas telah berganti musim dingin... Kenapa ia tidak kembali juga?_

.

Libur musim dingin akhir tahun telah tiba. Waktu yang benar – benar pas untuk mendekam di kamar dengan secangkir cokelat panas dan novel baru. Mengenakan hoodie hitam kebesaran, Wonwoo duduk di kursi panjang menghadap jendela kamarnya, yang kini menampakkan hujan salju di luar yang sudah berlangsung dari sekitar tiga jam yang lalu. Itusih, perkiraan Wonwoo; karena gadis itu sendiri baru bangun dari tidur siangnya yang indah dan tenang, karena tak ada siapapun di rumah selain dirinya. Orang tuanya, seperti biasa, bekerja.

Tenang saja, Wonwoo sudah memastikan ia sudah menutup segala kemungkinan tempat untuk pencuri bisa masuk rumahnya. Well, kecuali kalau ia memecahkan jendela, ya.

Sembari menyisiri rambutnya yang agak kusut, ia melipat kaki dengan nyaman dan bergelung di dalam selimut kecil. Memandangi satu persatu salju turun.. menumpuk di halamannya.. perlahan menutupi bekas jejak kaki yang tercetak di halaman..

Tunggu.. jejak kaki?

Wonwoo dengan cepat bangun dari duduknya dan mengamati jalan setapak menuju pintu depan rumahnya dengan seksama. Memang ada jejak kaki disana, nyaris tidak terlihat karena salju nyaris menutupi sebagian besar kubangan yang tercipta, oleh sepatu entah-siapa. Apakah mama dan papa pulang lebih awal? Ah, kalau mereka pulang, pasti mobil papa terparkir di garasi, sedangkan garasi kosong. Lagipula, mereka membawa kunci cadangan..

Lalu.. siapa?

Menarik resleting hoodienya sampai leher dan membiarkan rambutnya tergerai di bahunya, Wonwoo bangun dari duduknya dan berniat mengeceknya sendiri. Ia menuruni tangga rumahnya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan. Dengan penasaran ia memutar kunci dan menekan handel pintu, membuatnya terbuka. Kira – kira siapa yang–

Bruk.

"Aduh.."

Seseorang jatuh dari duduknya (mungkin karena posisi sebelumnya yang menyender pada pintu) dan mengaduh pelan di kaki Wonwoo yang terbungkus celana panjang longgar dan kaos kaki. Wonwoo tercenung. Hanya menatap orang di kakinya dengan tatapan kosong.

Dia masih sama. Masih dengan rambut cokelat tua yang sama. Masih dengan hoodie yang sama, hoodie yang ia kenakan ketika ia pergi. Masih dengan sneaker hitam kesayangannya, yang agak ternoda oleh serpih – serpih salju. Mungkin ia bertambah tinggi beberapa senti, namun Wonwoo bisa menghiraukan itu sejenak.

Ia tetap tercenung biarpun yang jatuh meringkuk kedinginan di kakinya adalah kekasihnya, Kim Mingyu.

"W-Wonwoo.. ehehe, aku pinjam selimut, boleh gak... sayang?"

Dan kala itu, Wonwoo baru tersadar dari lamunannya. "M-Mingyu? Kamu nunggu diluar dari tadi?" dengan panik ia menangkup wajah Mingyu yang nyaris beku. "Ya ampun, kamu dingin banget– ayo, aku ada selimut di kamar.."

.

Wonwoo bersyukur, panas dari pemanas kamarnya setidaknya bisa membuat Mingyu sedikit menghangat. Wonwoo melepaskan jaketnya, menyelimutinya dengan bed covernya yang tebal, dan memberikannya cokelat panasnya. Sembari memperhatikan Mingyu menyesap cokelat panasnya, Wonwoo menatapnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Kenapa setelah enam bulan, ia muncul di depan pintu rumahnya, membeku? Mengapa ia tidak menggunakan ponselnya? Apa saja yang dikerjakannya?

"Aku tahu kamu pasti bingung," Mingyu memulai, tangannya masih mencari sisa - sisa kehangatan dari gelas cokelat panas. "Enam bulan tanpa kabar... apa bahkan kamu sudah punya pacar baru? Ehehe, kalaupun iya, aku tidak akan menyalahkan kamu, sih.. aku sudah jadi sangat brengsek enam bulan belakangan..."

Wonwoo masih diam, bahkan tidak protes saat Mingyu mengatakan kemungkinan ia punya pacar baru.

"Percayalah, itu bukan mauku," akunya, tersenyum pahit mengingat kecerobohannya. "Aku lupa, aku tidak membaca semua peraturan selama pertukaran. Aturan nomer 14, berbunyi, 'Peserta dilarang menggunakan alat komunikasi selain telepon penginapan; gadget seperti ponsel, tablet, semua dipegang oleh panitia'." Mingyu tertawa kering mengingat betapa kagetnya ketika ponselnya diambil ketika ia melewati _boarding_. Atensinya kembali pada Wonwoo, yang masih menatapnya tanpa respon.

"Tapi percayalah... setelah nomor orangtuaku, aku menulis nomormu sebagai nomor – nomor yang bisa dihubungi saat terjadi sesuatu padaku," Mingyu tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan gadisnya bahwa ia juga sangat merindukannya, saat enam bulan berada di Jepang. "Aku kangen, Won... maafkan aku, maaf sekali." Ia berucap lemas, menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Wonwoo dengan sama lemasnya. Memejamkan mata, ia menghirup sebanyak – banyaknya wangi yang menguar dari tiap pakaian Wonwoo; masih parfum bayi.

Biarpun memejamkan mata, ia bisa merasakan tangan Wonwoo yang perlahan bergerak, mengelus surai cokelatnya yang agak kaku di ujungnya karena udara dingin. Jemari itu bergerak pelan, menjelajah di antara helai - helai rambutnya, lalu mengelusnya dengan sayang.

"Mana bisa aku punya pacar baru di saat aku sudah memiliki satu Kim Mingyu?" tanpa Wonwoo ketahui, setitik air mata lega menetes dari matanya. "Aku tidak mau Kim Mingyu yang lain... aku mau yang ini saja."

Tersenyum, Wonwoo menyenderkan pipinya pada sisi kepala Mingyu yang terkulai di bahunya, masih mengelusnya pelan. "Aku sayang kamu, Mingyu..."

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin melepaskan sentuhan antar satu sama lain. Meletakkan gelas cokelat panas di meja nakas Wonwoo, Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum maklum melihat anak sungai di pipi gadisnya. Dengan cepat ia mengusapnya, menatap Wonwoo dengan sayang sembari masih mengusap – usap pipinya. "Aduh aduh, sayangku, jangan nangis, ya? Kok Jeon Wonwoo aku jadi cengeng?"

Sisa air mata Wonwoo mengalir, membasahi pipinya yang tadi telah kering, namun kali ini ia tertawa malu, lalu memeluk Mingyu, erat. Takut kalau ia akan hilang jika Wonwoo tidak berpegangan padanya.

Akhirnya, hanya dengan begini saja, Mingyu merasa pulang.

.

.

End.

.

 _ **Haaaai semuaaa! o/**_

 _ **Wah, yang suka seri Soonhoon kemarin ternyata banyak, ya? ;; A ;; aku jadi terharu- bener, deh. Ini pertama kalinya aku dapat review lebih dari 20 dan fav lebih dari 30- dan... ah, aku cinta kalian semua, baik yang sudah review, yang cuma fav dan follow ceritaku, atau bahkan cuma jadi visitor, lalu pergi. Serius deh, aku sayang kalian semua! Sini aku pelukin satu satu! u**_

 _ **Nah... yang meanie ini agak agak hurt/comfort gitu, ya? : ') cocok sama atmosfernya sih, di rumahku lagi sering hujan, jadi maunya bikin yang agak agak sedih tapi fluffy gitu- (tapi ini juga kayaknya gak sedih, ya...)**_

 _ **Oke! Vote lagi buat couple selanjutnya, yuk? Aku bingung nih, Jeongcheol dulu, atau Junhao, atau Verkwan? Atau mungkin Seoksoo? Vote yaaa! Sekalian kasih tanggapan kalian tentang seri ini- ihihihi.**_

 _ **Terima kasih, kalian semua yang sudah sudi membaca sampai bawah sini~ demi apapun, aku sayang kalian semua!**_

 _ **Last but not least, review?**_

.

 _Blanc Étoile, 2016._


	3. (3) Diamond

Aku tidak pernah diajarkan definisi cinta terhadap lawan jenis.

Aku hanya tahu bahwa itu adalah sekedar alasan biologis dua insan untuk memadu kasih. Kasih yang aku tahu hanya kasih kepada kedua orang tuaku dan adik perempuanku. Bahkan aku terkadang masih bingung menginterpretasikan kasih kepada teman.

Tiap film romansa yang kutonton, semua mengajarkan hal – hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk membuat lawan jenis yang memadu kasih denganmu bahagia. Aku tidak tahu fungsi pengajaran itu apa. Kukira semua itu tidak ada gunanya.

Tapi, setelah aku bertemu dengannya... aku mengerti mengapa orang – orang melakukan itu. Melakukan hal – hal kecil untuk membuat orang terkasih mereka bahagia. Dia mengajarkanku arti kasih pada lawan jenis; meskipun tidak teoritis. Metode pengajarannya adalah praktek, dan aku tidak keberatan untuk terus belajar padanya.

Tapi, untuk sekarang, pengajaran paling berharga yang kudapat darinya adalah;

Rasa sayang datang perlahan, mengiluminasi lubuk hatimu, sampai secara tidak sadar, kamu telah _jatuh._

.

.

Diamond

A Seventeen fanfiction by Blanc Étoile, All Rights Reserved.

Warning for _genderswitch, high school-life!au, and maybe some non-baku languages._

.

.

.

Sekolah adalah tempat di mana kebanyakan segala kegilaan bermula. Tempat di mana peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar. Tempat di mana semua kelabilan bermuara. Tempat segala keputusan bodoh dianggap keputusan terbijak.

Dari kabar burung yang beredar tiap hari, murid – murid yang dilanda nafsu ragawi bercumbu dua – duaan di belakang sekolah, teriakan guru yang marah karena tak pernah ada satu muridpun yang fokus. Semua adalah kelir yang mewarnai hari – hari di sekolah, terutama di sekolah menengah atas.

Tempat di mana manusia – manusianya telah mencapai kedewasaan secara jasmani; namun tidak dengan jiwanya.

Itulah yang seorang Boo Seungkwan rasakan.

Ia sendiri mengakui, jiwanya sama sekali belum dewasa. Seringkali ia manja; hanya pada teman – teman dekatnya, sih. Ia sering merengek. Ia sering egois. Ia sering sedih tanpa sebab. Seungkwan adalah remaja putri dengan mental labil.

Namun, tentu saja- semua itu diimbangi dengan segala hal baik di dalamnya. Gadis ini adalah langganan gelar 'kakak kelas terfavorit' di grup paduan suara sekolahnya; ia peduli, kelewat ramah, menyenangkan, dan tidak memilih teman. Dapat melelehkan es dalam orang yang jutek, sedingin apapun. Ia sering membuat Jeon Wonwoo terpingkal, bahkan Lee Jihoon –teman sekelasnya, _si kakak galak_ – pun luluh kalau Boo Seungkwan yang melelehkannya. Mungkin karena semua kesenangan yang terbungkus dalam sebuah paket bernama Boo Seungkwan itulah, ia punya banyak kenalan. Ayolah- siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Seungkwan, dirijen paduan suara sekolah bersuara sopran yang menyenangkan dan menggemaskan?

Tapi, tentu saja, biarpun punya banyak teman, Seungkwan hanya mempercayai beberapa orang saja sebagai teman dekat. Lingkaran terdekat pertamanya adalah si duo Soon-Seok; Soonyoung si kakak OSIS dan Seokmin, _shooting guard_ tim basket sekolah. Hampir tidak ada rahasia yang disembunyikan Seungkwan terhadap dua pemuda sengklek itu. Bersama Soonyoung dan Seokmin, mereka bertiga adalah trio penggembira yang pasti dikenal anak – anak tiga angkatan.

Lingkaran terdekat keduanya adalah gadis – gadis kalem kesayangannya; Jihoon, Jisoo, Wonwoo dan Minghao. Segala sesuatu yang berkebalikan biasanya akan menyatu dengan baik; itulah yang ia rasakan pada gadis – gadis kalem ini. Ia memang sudah dekat dengan Jisoo, karena mereka pergi ke sekolah menengah pertama yang sama. Jihoon, yang memang _uyel – uyel-able_ , menjadi target pertemanan Seungkwan selanjutnya; dan karena Jihoon dekat dengan Wonwoo, mengapa tidak sekalian?

Sedangkan untuk Minghao, ia tidak pernah tahan melihat seseorang yang tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan baik, jadi ia mengulurkan tangan pada Minghao yang kebingungan karena perubahan budaya dan pergaulan. Setelah didekati, ternyata Minghao adalah gadis manis yang lugu, dan harus Seungkwan jaga dari segala marabahaya akan _laki – laki kardus._

Lingkaran ketiganya adalah orangtua keduanya di sekolah – _bukan, bukan guru_ –, adalah kakak kelasnya di grup paduan suara, Yoon Jeonghan. Gadis semampai yang seringkali dapat tawaran pemotretan untuk majalah remaja bahkan saat hanya berjalan – jalan di setapak penuh orang, yang sayangnya adalah gadis yang berpegang teguh pada konsep wanita independen; setidaknya untuk sekarang. Bercerita pada Jeonghan terasa seperti bercerita pada ibu yang tidak pernah ia punya.

Ya... dibalik cerianya Boo Seungkwan, tetap ada luka yang disimpan baik – baik agar baunya tidak menguar.

Kurangnya bukan pada material; ayahnya terlampau berkecukupan, malah. Kasih sayanglah yang gadis kecil itu impikan, karena orang tuanya yang terlalu sibuk dengan perkantoran dan lebih memilih meninggalkan gadis kecil mereka di rumah dengan perawat, tanpa saudara.

Maka, manakala mamanya tiba – tiba bersikap begitu peduli padanya, mengajaknya berkeliling taman bermain, membelikannya es krim dan banyak baju juga sepatu, juga sebuah boneka yang sudah lama Seungkwan idam – idamkan, si gadis kecil tidak bisa melupakan hari itu. Seungkwan kecil tidak mau hari itu berakhir.

Dan, ketika mamanya mengecup keningnya dan membisikkan 'Selamat malam, sayang' di telinga si gadis kecil, yang ia lakukan kala itu adalah menggamit lengan mamanya dan menyuruhnya tetap tinggal di kamarnya dan tidur dengannya, sekali saja. Seungkwan tidur dengan senyum terpatri di wajah kala mamanya mengiyakan.

Namun senyum itu menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya mamanya di pagi hari. Ia bertanya pada ayahnya, dan ia hanya menjawab dengan usapan kecil menenangkan di ubun – ubun kepala, "Mama sedang pergi."

Si kecil Seungkwan tak pernah tau sejauh apa mamanya harus pergi, karena ia tak pernah kembali ke rumah itu.

Dan ketika ia menemukan surat cerai di map papanya ketika mencari akte kelahirannya untuk keperluan sekolah di umurnya yang ke 15, ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan mencoba mengerti; mungkin orang tuanya bukan sepasang putri dan pangeran yang hidup bahagia selamanya seperti yang ada di dongeng.

Dan senyum memang obat dari segala masalah hati.

.

"Kak Jeonghaaan!"

Panggilan Seungkwan membuat seorang gadis berambut hitam lurus sebahu menoleh, dan membuat Seungkwan membatin, _kok bisa dengan menoleh saja bisa terlihat kayak iklan shampoo._

Gadis tingkat tiga bernama Jeonghan itu tersenyum, dan melambai pada adik kelasnya yang menggemaskan. "Seungkwanie! Sini!" dan ia menepuk tempat kosong di depan kursinya; di satu meja kantin di mana di atasnya penuh dengan buku soal, catatan, dan mangkuk bekas ramyun yang sudah kosong. Maklum, sebagai murid tingkat akhir, Jeonghan akan dihadapkan dengan tes masuk perguruan tinggi, hal yang sakral bagi murid – murid di Korea. Seungkwan duduk berhadapan dengan Jeonghan, memasang wajah kusut yang menggemaskan dan membuat Jeonghan tersenyum keibuan. "Seungkwan kenapa lagi, hm?"

Menghela napas, Seungkwan mengeluarkan ponsel keluaran _Apple_ seri 6 bercasing kelinci dari saku roknya dan mengutak – atiknya, membiarkan Jeonghan kebingungan sekitar 2 menit penuh.

"Ah," Seungkwan berseru kecil setelah mengutak – atik ponselnya cukup lama, lalu menyorongkan layarnya pada Jeonghan. "Lihat sendiri deh, kak.."

Jeonghan mendekat ke layar; itu adalah sebuah chatroom KakaoTalk pribadi Seungkwan dengan seseorang bernama Lee Dongmin, yang kemungkinan seangkatan dengan Seungkwan, karena Jeonghan tidak kenal betul. Isi dari chat itu kebanyakan dari Dongmin, dan kebanyakan... terlihat sekali kalau ketikannya bukan ketikan dari sekedar teman untuk teman.

"Dongmin ini... anak kelas Wonwoo, ingat Wonwoo kan, kak?" pertanyaan Seungkwan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Jeonghan, karena, ya, siapa yang tidak tahu pasangan fenomenal Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu? "Dia ini, kak... satu angkatan sudah tahu kalau dia itu _kardus,_ kak. Playboy _tokcer. Buaya darat. Pria ular._ Ah, bukan pria ular lagi malah– sebutaja _pria trenggiling,_ " berbagai macam ungkapan yang Seungkwan lontarkan berujung pada satu makna; lelaki yang suka memainkan wanita. Membuat Jeonghan mau tidak mau terkikik. "Dan semua orang tahu.. kalau dia sudah mengincar satu perempuan.. dia gak akan berhenti sebelum perempuan itu ada yang punya. Mau dengan dia atau dengan laki – laki lain; yang penting kalau si perempuan sudah punya pacar, dia akan langsung berhenti. Tapi, kak, kalau ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan targetnya, sebulan kemudian juga bakal ditinggal!" Jelas Seungkwan panjang kali lebar. Wajahnya memerah karena kesal. Jeonghan, yang dengan cepat mengerti situasi macam begini, langsung menyatakan pra-duganya, "Jadi, sekarang Seungkwan yang diincar, nih?"

"Iya, kak!" Seungkwan mengiyakan dengan gusar, nyaris menggebrak meja kantin. "Aku sudah di-chat setidaknya seminggu non-stop; dan aku sudah tanya ke nyaris semua korban ke- _kardusan_ nya dia. Positif, kak. Semuanya bilang kalau aku adalah target dia selanjutnya," Seungkwan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, seolah dunianya sudah runtuh karena didekati Dongmin si playboy kelas kakap. "Aku harus bagaimana, kak? Aku gak bisa menolak dia seperti orang – orang yang aku tolak dulu. Dia batu, kak. Air yang dibutuhkan untuk membuatnya lunak akan sangat banyak."

Tersenyum melihat adik kelasnya yang merajuk, Jeonghan menyesap jus apelnya dan terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu, cari pacar saja. Gampang, kan?" Jeonghan mengatakannya seolah hal itu setara dengan mengangkat kapas. Ringan. Dan itu membuat Seungkwan makin merengut.

"Kakak pikir cari pacar itu sama kayak cari kerang di pantai? Melimpah? Gak, kak, cari pacar yang pas itu sama kayak cari undur – undur dalam pasir," keluh Seungkwan, merengek. "Begitu kita kira kita melihat undur – undur bergerak di dalam pasir, kita langsung mengorek pasirnya. Tapi sejauh apapun dikorek, undur – undurnya sudah hilang entah kemana!"

Jeonghan terkekeh, lagi. Gadis ini sedang mengomelinya atau sedang curhat tentang undur – undur, sih?

"Yasudah, kalau cari pacar beneran itu susah, cari pacar bohongan saja!" saran Jeonghan, yang sebenarnya sempat terbersit dalam benak Seungkwan. "Maunya sih begitu, kak... Tapi, memangnya ada ya, yang mau jadi pacar bohongan aku? Bukannya itu agak... jahat?"

"Makanya cari orang yang tidak keberatan diajak kerja sama; yang bisa dipercaya, tidak akan menusukmu dari belakang nanti," Jeonghan menggapai pita yang mengikat tinggi rambut Seungkwan dan memainkannya. "Lagipula.. siapa sih, yang tidak mau membantu Boo Seungkwan yang menggemaskan?"

Seungkwan terkikik karena gombalan Jeonghan, namun dalam hati, ia menyiapkan daftar calon kandidat – kandidat pacar bohongannya nanti.

.

Seokmin dan Soonyoung sudah jelas ia singkirkan jauh – jauh dari daftarnya. Satu sekolah tahu kalau trio BooSoonSeok adalah trio penggembira yang profesional; tidak ada sedikitpun cinta terselip di antaranya. Lagipula, Soonyoung sudah mengencani _si kakak galak_ Lee Jihoon, jadi tidak mungkin digunakan sebagai tameng.

Target pertamanya adalah Jung Taekwoon, anak pendiam di kelasnya yang diam – diam jenius musik dan futsal. Dengan posisi sebagai suara mezzo di paduan suara, Seungkwan sudah beberapa kali mengobrol dengan Taekwoon, dan ia cukup baik. Namun, saat Seungkwan mengutarakan maksudnya untuk menyunting Taekwoon sebagai pacar jadi – jadiannya, Taekwoon langsung menolak dengan sopan; berdalih ia sudah punya orang lain untuk didekati, Cha Hakyeon si gadis lincah, wakil klub _modern dance_. Coret satu nama dari daftar.

Kedua, anak kelas sebelah bernama Kim Namjoon. OSIS sekbid 4, mengurus masalah ekskul – ekskul di sekolah. Seungkwan juga sudah beberapa kali mengobrol dengannya, dan biarpun agak keras, omongannya tergolong baik. Dan kala Seungkwan memintanya untuk menjadi pacar kontraknya; ia tidak kaget saat melihat Namjoon malah menertawakan dan menolaknya mentah – mentah. "Kalau jadi pacar beneran, aku sih mau – mau saja, Seungkwan," katanya, berguyon. Coret satu nama lagi dari daftar.

Satu persatu, nama – nama yang ia susun dalam daftar dicoret. Semua menolak dengan alasan beragam, namun mayoritas menolak karena mereka sudah punya incaran, dan tidak ingin incaran mereka salah paham. Ini membuat Seungkwan sedikit pusing.

Seungkwan berjalan lemas ke kelasnya, baru saja kembali dari kelas targetnya yang ke 10, Jung Daehyun. Penolakan lagi. Ia tidak tahu harus meminta ke siapa lagi. Ia tak memperhatikan jalannya selama beberapa detik dan–

Brugh.

Tepat di belokan lorong, Seungkwan menabrak seseorang. Jatuh terduduk, Seungkwan refleks mengaduh dan mengelus pinggulnya. Belum reda sakitnya, sebuah tangan terulur untuknya. Gadis itu mendongak, mendapati seorang laki – laki dengan masker dan hoodie hitam mengulurkan tangan padanya, dengan tatapan seolah bertanya, 'Kau tidak apa – apa?' Dengan canggung, Seungkwan menerima uluran tangan itu dan mengangguk, seolah menjawab pertanyaan tanpa suara itu.

Dalam diam, ia memperhatikan paras laki – laki di depannya. Lebih tinggi darinya, rambut hitam legam dengan mata jernih khas orang barat. Kulit pucat, wajah tampan. Terlihat tampan. Dan Seungkwan mengenalinya sebagai Choi Hansol, teman sekelasnya yang cukup pendiam. Seungkwan sendiri nyaris tidak pernah berinteraksi dengannya.

Perlahan, Hansol menurunkan maskernya dan kali ini bertanya dengan suaranya sendiri, "Maafkan aku, ya. Kamu tidak terluka, kan?" dan suaranya sukses membuat Seungkwan tersenyum; ia suka suara Hansol.

 _Fix, ini dia target ke-sebelas!_

"Hansol, jadi pacarku, ya!"

Hanya mengedipkan mata bingung, Hansol kemudian memberikan ekspresi super kebingungan sebagai respon. "Haaaah?"

.

"Jadi... ini cuma kontrak, maksudmu?"

Seungkwan mengangguk. Angin semilir menjatuhan beberapa helai daun ek dari pohon tempat mereka bersandar; di halaman belakang sekolah dekat kantin. Setelah memutuskan kalau mereka butuh bicara, Hansol segera menarik gadis yang ditabraknya tadi ke sebuah taman yang Seungkwan bahkan tidak sadar akan keberadaannya, bahkan setelah dua tahun bersekolah di sana.

"Aku butuh kamu buat mengusir Lee Dongmin jauh – jauh. Hanya sampai Lee Dongmin menyerah, aku mohon," Seungkwan memohon, tangan menjadi satu, seperti berdoa. Ekspresinya menunjukkan keputusasaan yang membuat Hansol tidak tega. "Aku bakal lakuin apapun buat bayar ini semua, aku janji! Kalau kamu takut aku lupa, kamu boleh rekam janjiku, deh!"

Hansol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, jelas tertarik. "Apa saja?"

Anggukan Seungkwan adalah balasan dari pertanyaan Hansol. Rambutnya yang dikuncir tinggi bergoyang lucu. "Apa saja."

Sejenak hening. Angin musim gugur yang berhembus menjadi satu – satunya bunyi yang bergema di telinga keduanya. Menatap wajah lawan bicaranya lekat – lekat, Seungkwan memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Hansol berubah menjadi terang, lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah, kita sepakat."

.

"Seungkwanie!"

Dalam hati, Seungkwan merutuk. _Suara ini lagi._ Menarik napas dalam – dalam, ia memasang wajah sedatar yang ia punya dan berbalik menatap si pemanggil, Lee Dongmin, yang menatapnya dengan senyum manis. "Ih, jutek banget ekspresinya. Seungkwan kenapa?" rengut Dongmin setelah melihat ekspresi datar Seungkwan.

"Pergi, Lee Dongmin," ketus si gadis, langsung berbalik untuk kabur dari buaya darat itu. Sebuah tangan menangkap pergelangan tangannya, dan Seungkwan makin merutuki Lee Dongmin dalam hati. "Eits, kamu kenapa, sih? Jutek banget sama aku, hm?"

Seungkwan menghempaskan tangan yang menangkapnya dan menghela napas, menelan rasa kesalnya dalam – dalam. "Jangan ikuti aku lagi, Lee Dongmin." Berkacak pinggang, Seungkwan memberi penekanan pada setiap kata yang ia lontarkan. "Kau akan membuat... pacarku marah."

Dongmin mengeluarkan tawa tidak percaya, memutar bola matanya jengah dan balas berpangku tangan. "Oh, ya? Pacar?" ia lalu tersenyum miring, jelas tidak percaya dengan ancaman gadis itu. "Jadi Seungkwanie sudah punya pacar? Kok aku tidak tahu?"

Gadis itu mendengus, lalu membuat wajah jelek untuk mengejek Dongmin. "Tidak ada gunanya juga aku memberitahumu." Lalu ia kembali berbalik untuk secepatnya berlari dari cengkeraman Lee Dongmin.

Sayangnya, Lee Dongmin lebih cepat.

"Seungkwanie tidak boleh berbohong," ejek Dongmin geli, seakan ia sedang mengajari anak TK untuk tidak makan dengan berantakan. Tangannya kembali mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Seungkwan. "Sejak kapan Seungkwanie berbohong? Berbohong itu tidak baik, sa–"

" _Would you mind to not touch my girlfriend like that?_ "

Seungkwan dan Dongmin sontak menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda dengan hoodie hitam melekat di badannya menatap mereka tidak suka. Dongmin mengernyitkan dahi, Seungkwan berseru kecil seraya menghentakkan cengkeraman Dongmin hingga lepas, "Hansol!" dan bersembunyi di belakangnya. Dongmin tertawa sinis dengan raut tersinggung, lalu menyalak garang pada Hansol. "Oh, jadi ini yang Seungkwanie bilang _pacar_ nya? Wah, sejak kapan? Aku bahkan nyaris tidak pernah melihat kalian mengobrol?"

"Baru saja resmi kemarin," Hansol balas tersenyum sinis, lalu merangkul Seungkwan. "Pendekatan kami bukan pendekatan semacam itu– lagipula, kau tidak punya hak untuk tahu, Lee Dongmin. Jadi kusarankan kau untuk pergi, oke?"

Mendengus, Lee Dongmin memberi tatapan menuding kepada dua sejoli itu. " _I'll be watching you guys._ Aku tidak akan percaya begitu saja, jadi bersiap – siaplah." Lalu ia pergi, menghilang di belokan lorong. Selepas kepergiannya, Hansol hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Dasar tebar pesona."

"Iya, kan? Aku bilang juga apa," Seungkwan menyetujui. Sepersekon kemudian gadis itu tersenyum, mengingat apa yang Hansol lakukan tadi untuknya. Ia menyikut Hansol main – main dan tersenyum jahil, "Eii, ternyata aktingmu bagus juga! Aku nyaris tidak bernapas loh, saat kamu bilang kalimat Inggris tadi– apa itu tadi? _Would you_... apa?"

" _Would you mind to not touch my girlfriend like that,_ " ujar Hansol, terkekeh kecil melihat Seungkwan yang kesusahan dengan mengingat bahasa Inggris yang ia ucapkan tadi. " _'Apakah kau keberatan untuk tidak menyentuh pacarku seperti itu?'_ "

"Whoaah! Hansol memang bisa diandalkan!" Seungkwan mengancungkan jempol pada Hansol yang tersenyum. "Kamu yakin, kamu belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya? Kamu kelihatan berpengalaman!" terang saja si gadis penasaran, masalahnya Hansol tidak terlihat canggung sama sekali saat merangkulnya tadi.

"Teknik belajarku adalah praktek, Seungkwan, dan ini adalah praktek pertamaku setelah melihat teori dari film – film," ungkapan Hansol membuat Seungkwan tergelak, setelahnya, tiba – tiba, Seungkwan melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Hansol, manja. "Ayo, aku traktir makanan kesukaanmu karena percobaan pertama kita berhasil!"

Hansol tidak tahu perasaan apa yang kini menggelayuti benaknya, membuatnya berat.

.

Dua bulan, dan bahkan Lee Dongmin belum menyerah akan Boo Seungkwan. Berbagai kemesraan dengan Hansol telah ia pamerkan di depan umum, hingga warga satu sekolah memang mengira mereka berkencan sungguhan, tapi Lee Dongmin bersikeras bahwa mereka bohong.

Untuk memperkuat alibi, setelah seminggu sejak kontrak mereka dimulai, Hansol mulai mengantar dan menjemput Seungkwan, pulang – pergi, dari rumah ke sekolah, dengan motornya. Si gadis merasa hal seperti itu tidak perlu pada awalnya, namun melihat Lee Dongmin yang masih jeli memperhatikan mereka, akhirnya ia mengiyakan.

Hal itu mau tidak mau membuat mereka dekat, secara natural. Seungkwan menambah satu lingkaran dekat lagi dalam lingkungan pertemanannya, dan itu adalah Hansol. Seungkwan agak menyesal tidak mencoba untuk berteman dekat dengan Hansol sebelumnya, karena ternyata kekaleman pemuda itu pas sekali untuk meredakan dirinya yang ramai seperti musik barongsai.

Hari ini hari Minggu. Sedang _ngidem_ jalan – jalan, Seungkwan uring – uringan di kasurnya karena gadis – gadis kalemnya dan kak Jeonghan sedang tidak bisa menemaninya pergi. Seokmin? Sedang latihan untuk kejuaraan. Jangan tanya soal Soonyoung– dialah alasan Jihoon tidak bisa menemani Seungkwan pergi.

Tiba – tiba ide brilian terlintas di otaknya. Ia langsung duduk, meraih ponselnya yang bercasing telinga kelinci dan segera menghubungi salah satu orang yang ia nyaris yakin bisa menemaninya.

Nada sambung berhenti, dan dilanjutkan oleh suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. _"Halo?"_

"Hansol-aah!" seru Seungkwan ceria, tersenyum seraya ia menyerukan nama itu. Suara di seberang sana terkekeh, lalu menjawab, _"Mhm, ya?"_

"Ayo temani aku jalan – jalan!" Seungkwan nyaris merengek ketika mengatakannya, dan Hansol sekali lagi tertawa karena Seungkwan sedang sangat manja hari ini. _"Tergantung; kamu mau kemana?"_

Sebagai gadis Seoul yang _gaul_ , tentu saja tujuannya adalah mall terbesar di kawasan Seoul, Coex Mall. "Coex! Tidak akan lama kok- aku hanya sedang ingin jalan – jalan, aku bosan di rumah.."

" _Mhm, baiklah, tunggu ya, aku ke rumahmu. Siap – siap, gih!"_ lalu sambungan diputuskan sepihak.

Seungkwan tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum.

.

"Kita ke Game Center dulu, ya!"

Seungkwan menarik Hansol yang berjalan pelan ke arah Game Center. Hansol tertawa melihat Seungkwan terlihat seperti anak kecil. Di sana cukup ramai, mengingat ini hari libur. Biar ramai, Seungkwan tetap semangat saat menarik Hansol untuk mengantri mengisi kartu Game Center. Mereka mengisi kartu dan mulai bermain.

Mereka berduel dalam lempar bola basket, dan Hansol menang. Seungkwan merengut, namun ekspresinya menjadi cerah melihat mesin Pump. Gadis itu menarik Hansol untuk bermain, dan kali ini Seungkwan bisa tertawa atas kemenangannya. Selain itu, mereka mencoba berbagai mesin mainan; simulasi mobil balap, tembak – tembakan, sampai karaoke kecil. _Suara Seungkwan tidak main – main_ , itu yang Hansol pikir ketika melihat gadis itu bernyanyi dengan riang. Suara soprannya mungkin bisa terdengar sampai keluar Game Center.

Selepas bermain, Seungkwan menarik Hansol untuk makan di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Mereka memilih masakan Korea karena Seungkwan bilang ia sedang ingin masakan lokal. Seungkwan memesan seporsi _bimbimbap_ sederhana dan Hansol hanya memesan _jjajangmyeon_ , ia tidak terlalu lapar, katanya.

"Harus cepat diaduk... biar.. tidak lengket..." Seungkwan bergumam seraya mengaduk bimbimbapnya yang masih panas, dengan harapan nasinya tidak lengket di dasar mangkuk. Setelah cukup teraduk, Seungkwan berucap, "Selamat makan!" dengan suara kecil dan mulai menyuap nasi. Hansol, yang _jjajangmyeon_ nya belum datang, memperhatikan Seungkwan yang makan dengan lahap. Hansol meraih sumpit dan mengambil sejumput _kimchi_ , dan menyorongkannya pada Seungkwan. "Makan juga _kimchi_ nya, tuan putri," Seungkwan tergelak karena panggilan itu, dan menyuap kimchi yang Hansol berikan, membuat Hansol tersenyum puas.

Kala siang beranjak sore, Seungkwan kembali mengajak Hansol berjalan ke luar, hanya berkendara motor tanpa tujuan. Seungkwan bercerita banyak pada Hansol, dan terkadang membuat Hansol tertawa karena ucapannya yang menggemaskan. Jarang sekali Hansol bisa tertawa selepas itu, bahkan saat bersama adik perempuan kesayangannya, Sofia, atau bahkan sahabatnya, Chan.

Terkadang Hansol akan melaju dengan kencang di jalanan yang agak kosong, dan Seungkwan akan menjerit kecil seraya mencengkeram ujung baju Hansol, menjerit was – was supaya Hansol memelankan laju motornya. Kala motor kembali memelan seperti yang Seungkwan mau, ia akan menepuk keras pundak Hansol dan merengek, "Kalau mau mati jangan ajak – ajak aku, dong!" dan Hansol akan tertawa, lagi.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti di pedagang es krim kaki lima di pinggir jalan dan membeli dua es krim cone, dengan rasa stroberi untuk Seungkwan dan rasa Moka untuk Hansol. Mereka duduk di kursi taman di seberang pedagang es krim tadi dan memarkir motor di dekat sana.

Sambil menyesap es krim, Seungkwan menatap anak – anak kecil yang asik bermain dengan orang tuanya dengan latar belakang matahari yang mulai turun. Seungkwan menonton mereka tertawa dengan perasaan miris, sementara es krimnya tidak ia sentuh. Hansol, yang melihat perubahan _mood_ Seungkwan, bertanya. "Kamu kenapa?"

Menunduk, Seungkwan tersenyum kecil sambil mengayun – ayunkan kakinya yang berbalut skinny jeans hitam. "Aku tidak apa – apa," ujarnya, memandang ke bawah. "Cuma kangen sama mama," kikiknya, dan Hansol tidak merasakan kebahagiaan sama sekali dalam kikikan itu. "Aku kadang berpikir.. apa mama pernah memikirkan aku ya? Apa mama sudah lupa sama aku?" gadis itu tersenyum, dan itu bukan senyum bahagia.

Seungkwan memang sudah bercerita soal orang tuanya yang bercerai dan mamanya yang meninggalkan rumah. Itu membuat Hansol sedikit lebih bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, bahkan dengan tambahan adik perempuan. Mau tidak mau Hansol sedikit menaruh rasa hormat pada Seungkwan, melihat bagaimana gadis itu masih bisa tersenyum meski tanpa kasih sayang cukup dari orang tuanya.

"Mama kamu gak mungkin lupa sama kamu," ujar Hansol, setengah berusaha menghibur, setengah yakin kalau itu adalah fakta. "Mana mungkin ia lupa dengan anak gadisnya yang manja dan lucu, Boo Seungkwan?"

Mendengar itu, Seungkwan mendelik dan tersenyum jahil. "Hooo, jadi aku beneran lucu, nih? Terima kasih, Hansol~ aku memang lucu dari lahir!" ucapnya pongah, lalu mengibaskan rambutnya yang dikuncir tinggi. Hansol pun tertawa.

Melihat bagaimana cepatnya Seungkwan bisa menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya dengan senyum, terseliplah sedikit perasaan ingin melindungi gadis itu di benaknya.

Boo Seungkwan adalah berlian yang terlalu berharga untuk dunia.

Gadis itu sendiripun tidak ingin pelindungnya pergi.

.

Satu sekolah percaya bahwa Choi Hansol dan Boo Seungkwan benar – benar berkencan.

Rumor betapa romantisnya mereka beredar nyaris setiap hari; dan itu malah membuat Lee Dongmin geram, dan bukannya menyerah. Hari itu adalah puncaknya, ketika ia mendengar gadis sekelasnya bergosip tentang salah satu dari mereka melihat Hansol dan Seungkwan makan es krim berdua kemarin sore.

 _Dua bulan sudah cukup lama untuk sebuah kebohongan,_ pikirnya.

Puncaknya adalah siang itu, ketika bel jam makan siang berbunyi. Seungkwan sedang membereskan mejanya dan bersiap akan ke kantin ketika Lee Dongmin menerobos masuk ke kelasnya, lalu menggenggam tangan Seungkwan erat dan memaksanya berdiri. Sontak Seungkwan berontak. "Apa – apaan–"

"Cukup dengan kebohongannya, Boo Seungkwan," geram Dongmin, mencengkeram lengan Seungkwan erat – erat. "Aku muak melihatnya. Kebohonganmu sia – sia; aku tahu semuanya. Kamu dan Hansol hanya kebohongan. Sebegitu tidak inginnya kah kamu menginginkan aku menyingkir?"

Kelas itu hening mendengar pernyataan Dongmin. Beberapa anak berbisik, memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan dari maksud pernyataan itu. Hansol segera bangun dari tempat duduknya melihat Seungkwan diperlakukan seperti itu, dan menyingkirkan tangan Dongmin dari Seungkwan. "Jangan macam – macam."

Kesal setengah mati, takut terlihat bohong, Seungkwan nyaris menjerit di depan wajah Dongmin. "Ya, aku memang ingin menyingkirkanmu! Tapi aku dan Hansol bukan kebohongan!" tangannya menuding Dongmin, mata dipenuhi amarah. "Aku lelah dengan kau yang selalu mengejarku! Aku tidak menyukaimu– tidak bisakah kau mencari gadis lain?"

"Tidak, sebelum kamu memberi bukti kalau Hansol memang pacarmu, Seungkwanie." Dongmin tersenyum sinis, lalu berpangku tangan, menunggu reaksi Seungkwan atas tantangannya. "Apa yang bisa kalian tunjukkan untuk membuktikan kalau kalian itu _sungguhan_?"

Kelas makin dipenuhi desas – desus anak – anak yang menonton. Bahkan Jisoo, yang notabene-nya tidak suka pertengkaran, menonton dalam diam di samping Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

Seungkwan berpikir keras, sesekali mengintip Dongmin was – was. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kalau ia tidak melakukan sesuatu, setiap anak – anak yang menonton mereka bisa – bisa juga menganggap Seungkwan bohong. Dan ia tidak mau ditinggalkan, _lagi._

Tertawa sarkas, Hansol menjawab, "Ho, kau mau bukti?" ia tersenyum miring, lalu menggenggam tangan Seungkwan lembut. "Aku akan tunjukkan bukti valid untukmu, Lee Dongmin. Siapkan hatimu, jangan sampai teriris."

Dan Hansol menarik Seungkwan mendekat, menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Seungkwan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya ketika Hansol menariknya dan menciumnya. Seungkwan tidak tahu apa yang penerjemah impulsnya kerjakan hingga ia tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaan yang timbul saat Hansol melakukannya. Seungkwan bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak mencegah Hansol saat pemuda itu menarik diri menjauh darinya, saat otaknya menjerit bahwa apa yang ia berikan belum cukup.

Ia bisa mendengar beberapa anak gadis mengeluarkan suara terkesiap di beberapa sudut ruangan, namun ia tidak melakukan apa – apa. Seungkwan hanya diam. Ia benar – benar tidak tahu.

"Ahahahahah," Lee Dongmin tertawa lemah saat Hansol menarik diri dari Seungkwan, lalu kembali berhadapan dengan Dongmin. "Ternyata begitu, ya? Aku benar – benar terlambat?" ujarnya, melirik Seungkwan yang masih _blank_. Dongmin melirik sekitarnya, lalu mundur. "Ya, mungkin sebaiknya ku sudahi saja. Selamat karena sudah berhasil menolakku, Boo Seungkwan." Lalu berlalu meninggalkan kelas Seungkwan.

Sepeninggal Dongmin, banyak anak – anak yang memuji keberanian Hansol untuk maju dan memperjuangkan gadisnya, sementara Hansol dan Seungkwan diam – diam berpandangan dengan tatapan bersalah.

Mereka bukan milik satu sama lain.

.

Seungkwan diam selama perjalanan. Ia tetap diantar pulang oleh Hansol, namun tidak ada satupun kata terucap. Ia bahkan tidak berpegangan pada Hansol, dan menyadari itu, Hansol meraih tangan kiri Seungkwan untuk dilingkarkan ke pinggangnya, tanpa suara. Untunglah, Seungkwan tidak berontak.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan pekarangan rumah Seungkwan. Gadis itu turun dari motor Hansol, masih diam. Ia sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakan karena angin, lalu membungkuk sekilas pada Hansol. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Hansol.."

"Kenapa kamu kaku begitu?" Hansol akhirnya berbicara, merasa aneh dengan Seungkwan yang tiba – tiba aneh dengannya. "Seperti kamu baru kuantar pulang sekali saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Tapi... janjiku adalah sampai Lee Dongmin menyingkir," Seungkwan mencicit pelan, tidak bisa menatap Hansol di matanya. Paru – parunya seakan kurang udara, mengerut hingga jatuh gugur. "Hanya sampai ia menyingkir. Lalu.. setelahnya.. kamu bebas, Hansol."

Sesuatu di dalam diri Hansol serasa dicengkeram dan rontok ketika mendengar pernyataan gadis di hadapannya. _Aku bebas?_ Pikirnya. _Untuk apa?_

 _Ia tidak ingin bebas._

Hansol turun dari motornya, berdiri diam di depan Seungkwan dan menggenggam tangannya. Gadis itu mendongak, mendapati Hansol menatapnya sendu. "Buat apa aku bebas.. kalau nyatanya aku senang berada di dalam sangkar?" 

Seakan bisu, Seungkwan tidak memberi respon. Hansol tetap melanjutkan, "Aku tidak mau bebas, Seungkwan. Aku senang saat kamu memenjarakan aku di sarangmu. Aku senang saat kamu mengajari apa yang aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan sangkarku.

"Dan... sepertinya kamu lupa satu hal," Hansol mengulum bibir, agak – agaknya bingung bagaimana cara mengatakan isi hatinya. "Kamu masih berhutang satu permintaan padaku, kalau kita bisa menyingkirkan Lee Dongmin bersama – sama."

Terlonjak saat ia mengingat janjinya, Seungkwan dengan gugup mengangguk. "A-ah, ya, kamu ingin apa? Akan kukabulkan – ingin makan? Atau ingin jam tangan? Kue pai apel? Sushi _caviar_?"

Hansol mau tidak mau tersenyum. Bisa – bisanya gadis ini terpikir akan sushi _caviar_ di saat begini. "Yang aku mau itu jauh lebih mahal dari sekotak sushi _caviar,_ Seungkwan."

Mendengarnya, Seungkwan terlonjak _. Caviar_ sendiri saja sudah mahal, dan barang yang Hansol mau lebih mahal dari sekotak sushi _caviar_? _Sepertinya aku tidak akan jajan untuk beberapa minggu,_ pikirnya. "A-apa yang kamu mau..?"

Hansol mengumpulkan keberanian, lalu menatap Seungkwan, dalam, tepat di netranya. Membuat nyawa Seungkwan meleleh di dalam. "Dengarkan baik – baik, karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya," Hansol menarik napas dalam – dalam, "Aku mau berlian bernama Boo Seungkwan."

Dan sekali lagi, Seungkwan tidak tahu kenapa ia diam.

Untunglah jantungnya tidak ikut diam.

Hening beberapa menit. Matahari telah menghilang, hanya menyisakan semburat – semburat oranye kecil di ufuk barat. Wajah Seungkwan sudah merona hebat, untunglah kurangnya cahaya membuat rona itu sulit terlihat.

Dan, sudahkah aku bilang kalau Seungkwan tidak suka ditinggalkan?

"A-aku bukan berlian," ujar Seungkwan saat ia menemukan suaranya kembali, "Tapi kalau yang kamu inginkan _hanya_ Boo Seungkwan, maka milikilah..."

Hansol tidak tahu perasaan apa yang ada di benaknya sekarang selain bahagia.

"Milikilah, Boo Seungkwan adalah milik Choi Hansol..."

Gadis itu akhirnya memberanikan diri tersenyum dan berjinjit, meninggalkan satu kecupan di pipi Hansol.

Setelahnya, Seungkwan menutup wajahnya malu – malu, dan langsung berlari masuk ke rumahnya, meninggalkan Hansol terdiam di depan pagarnya sambil mengelus sebelah pipinya, bekas kecupan gadis bernama Boo Seungkwan. Gadis yang mengajarinya banya hal tentang kesenangan dan kasih sayang.

Choi Hansol tersenyum, lebar sekali. Sejak saat itu, ia memiliki adiksi terhadap berlian yang mengaku bukan berlian, Boo Seungkwan.

Jalan mereka masih panjang, dan Hansol tidak keberatan menapakinya bersama gadis yang ia berikan ciuman pertamanya.

Mereka memperpanjang kontrak mereka, kini dengan batas yang tidak ditentukan.

.

.

End.

.

 _ **Halo efriwan.**_

 _ **Ini buat kalian yang craving for verkwan, yang kalau kalian percaya- diambil dari kisah nyata. Bukan aku sih- temen aku. Dia beneran cari pacar bohongan biar gak dideketin playboy angkatan, dan berhasil. Sayangnya... mereka gak jadian. : c**_

 _ **Teasernya seventeen jauh dari ekspektasi ya, ternyata? Dark dari mananya coba- bajunya sih iya, item item. Konsepnya? Ke laut kali ah tuh, dark conceptnya. Tapi tetap bikin kejang – kejang, sih. ((Lahaulaa, Soonyoung was wearing a goddamn specs, dooong. Can you guys believe that? He looked so freaking gooooddd. ;; A ;; ))**_

 _ **Dan, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY MY SQUISHY JIHOON. Produser jeniusku, bola bulu sarkastikku, pemuda busan kesayanganku. Yang habis suruh aegyo langsung menggeram jantan. Maafkan kami, nak, kamu memang uyel uyel able.**_

 _ **And deep disappointment i send towards YG for not being able to treat talents he got well. One of kpop's top girlband disbanded, and my first bias in Winner left. Bitter banget aku. Talenta banyak terbuang sia – sia sama YG.**_

 _ **Ehe, sudah ya cuap – cuapnya. Aku sudah kebanyakan ngomong ehehehehehe.**_

 _ **Last but not least, review?**_

.

 _© Blanc Étoile, 2016._


	4. (4) Can't Say

Semua orang mendambakan menjadi yang terbaik, akupun begitu.

Dielu – elukan, mendapat kasih sayang, diberi pujian atas semua yang telah kita lalui, semua rintangan hidup yang menyingkir; tidakkah kita semua memang mendambakan itu?

Dan kita tidak salah saat kita memperjuangkan itu. Tidak, sama sekali tidak salah.

Namun, hidup yang hanya diberikan sekali tidak hanya semata – mata untuk berambisi mendapatkan semuanya. Karena setiap raga punya batas.

Aku tidak suka melihatmu melampaui batas itu demi ambisi orang lain yang ditimpakan atasmu, dengan dalih jaminan atas kebahagiaanmu nantinya. Aku tidak suka saat kamu menutup, tidak membiarkanku membantu meringankan bebanmu yang jelas mendambah lingkaran gelap yang merusak wajahmu.

Tidakkah kamu melihatku, selalu berdiri di belakangmu, berjaga saat kesadaranmu perlahan hilang?

Ijinkan aku masuk ke dalam pintumu, sebelum sadarmu habis, sekali saja.

.

.

.

Can't Say

A Seventeen fanfiction by Blanc Étoile, All Rights Reserved.

Warning for _genderswitch, high school-life!au, and maybe some non-baku languages._

.

.

.

Perpustakaan itu remang, dan seperti biasanya memang selalu begitu.

Biasanya memang perpustakaan itu sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang membutuhkan referensi buku untuk tugas duduk di beberapa meja, dan jumlah mereka bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Dan tempat inilah yang gadis ini manfaatkan sebagai tempat istirahatnya setiap hari.

Rambutnya lurus, benar – benar lurus tanpa lekuk, hitam legam, tanpa poni. Ia lebih senang mengikat rambutnya rendah karena tidak akan menganggunya belajar. Badannya kecil kurus, dengan tinggi rata – rata. Seragamnya tak pernah menyalahi aturan. Tatapan matanya teduh, senyumnya lebih meneduhkan lagi. Sayangnya, gadis yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas ini tidak punya banyak waktu bahkan untuk sekedar tersenyum dan menikmati hidup.

Jarinya memainkan pensil mekanik yang ia gunakan untuk menyelesaikan kumpulan soal. Keningnya berkerut, berusaha tetap fokus di tengah rasa laparnya karena melewatkan makan siang. Di hadapannya berjejer segala buku dari berbagai macam jenis bidang; matematika, sastra, kimia, sejarah, sampai partitur musik yang harus ia pelajari untuk ujian di kursus pianonya. Gadis itu menghela napas; ia tidak tahu kapan semua beban ini akan pergi dari punggungnya.

Ujian semester akan datang dalam hitungan hari, dan kalau ia tidak bisa mempertahankan posisi di lima besar angkatan, ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan orangtuanya. Bukan berarti ia tidak suka pada keduanya– ia mencintai orangtuanya sama seperti ia mencintai dirinya sendiri, dan ia yakin orangtuanya pun sama. Namun rasa cinta keduanya memforsir gadis itu untuk bekerja keras agar menjadi lebih baik, jauh melampaui batasnya. Jauh dari apa yang bisa tubuhnya tolerir.

Biarpun begitu, ia tak pernah membantah.

Karena untuk bisa dilahirkan saja, ia sudah bersyukur.

Selain itu, ia memang _tidak diperbolehkan membantah._

"–melamun terus, deh."

Gadis itu merasakan dingin di pipinya, sontak membuatnya mencari siapa dalang yang membuatnya merasakan dingin itu. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Lee Seokmin berdiri di sampingnya, tersenyum lima jari seperti biasanya. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu duduk di seberangnya. Dalam diam Seokmin menurut, meletakkan sebotol susu dingin kecil di dekat si gadis yang kembali sibuk berkutat dengan buku soalnya. Tidak menyentuh botol susu yang Seokmin beri.

"Kamu tidak lelah, belajar terus?" Pemuda itu menumpukan dagunya pada tangannya sambil memperhatikan gadis itu bekerja dalam diam. Ia juga melihat seberapa banyaknya buku yang terbuka di hadapan gadis itu selain buku soal yang ia pegang. "Aku memang sudah menawarkan ini berkali – kali– tapi, ayo kita _refreshing_. Membolos dan menyewa sepeda bersadel ganda, lalu beli _tteokbeokki_ di pinggir jalan. Berjalan menyusuri sungai Han sambil makan es krim."

Gadis itu mendongak, menatap Seokmin horor, seakan pemuda itu baru saja mengutarakan rencana pembunuhan. "Aku bisa gila kalau harus membolos, Seokmin. Kamu gak lihat apa saja yang harus aku selesaikan untuk minggu ini?" ujarnya, dengan nada frustasi yang kentara dalam intonasinya. Tangannya bergerak, menunjuk buku – buku dan kertas – kertas yang bertebaran di hadapannya. "Lagipula, sebentar lagi minggu ujian. Kamu tidak belajar, apa?" lalu gadis itu mengambil buku soal – soal matematikanya, menyorongkannya pada Seokmin. "Ini, kamu bisa belajar pakai bank soal punyaku."

Tersenyum miris, Seokmin kembali menyorongkan balik buku yang gadis itu ulurkan padanya. Menatap bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu yang tidak berubah. "Belajar memang penting, Jisoo, tapi apa kamu tidak memikirkan keadaan otak kamu? Mungkin di dalam kepalamu itu sekarang sudah berasap karena terlalu banyak belajar," ia menyentuh kening si gadis dengan lembut. "Sesekali, pikirkan diri kamu sendiri. Jangan menahan apa yang harusnya badan kamu berhak terima. Berani taruhan– pasti kamu belum makan siang, kan?"

Dan dengan lemah, gadis ber- _nametag_ Hong Jisoo itu menggeleng.

Seokmin menghela napas.

 _Sudah kuduga._

"Jangan kemana – mana. Aku akan kembali bawa makanan, dan kamu harus makan. Kamu tidak boleh menolak, oke? Jangan kemana – mana, loh!" Seokmin bangkit dari duduknya, dan berlari keluar perpustakaan dengan suara gaduh; dihadiahi gelengan oleh penjaga perpustakaan. Meninggalkan Jisoo sendirian, masih dengan buku soal terbuka dan perut keroncongan.

Dengan lemah pula, Jisoo tersenyum.

.

Bel berbunyi, dan semua segera berlari keluar seperti biasa, pulang. Jisoo menghela napas melihat bagaimana kelas dengan cepat menjadi kosong. Ia membereskan buku – bukunya dan menenteng buku Kimia di tangan, berniat belajar di perpustakaan barang 1 – 2 jam karena guru pianonya baru saja menghubungi kalau ia berhalangan mengajar hari ini.

Baru saja akan mengunci pintu kelas, seseorang berlari dari arah lorong sebelah kiri, dan membuat Jisoo menoleh. Sosok itu berhenti di sebelahnya, tersenyum, sebelah tangannya menenteng tali tas di bahunya. "Jisoo," ujarnya, "Apa kamu ada kursus hari ini? Kalau tidak, ayo kita main!"

Gadis itu tentu bingung. "..main?" gumam si gadis, mengerjapkan mata bingung. "Main apa..."

"Kamu butuh refreshing, tau. Lihat- kamu gak _mumet_ apa, tiap hari menenteng buku ke perpustakaan kalau tidak ada kursus?" Seokmin beralibi, menunjuk buku Kimia dalam dekapan Jisoo. Dengan wajah memelas, ia tersenyum manis demi melelehkan kekasihnya. "Ayolah, sekali saja, Jisoo~"

Melihat wajah Seokmin yang memelas, Jisoo jadi tidak tega. Kalau dipikir – pikir pun, memang, kencan mereka memang hanya pada jam – jam sekolah– istirahat, sepulang sekolah, jam kosong. Jisoo tidak ingin menjadi gadis yang egois, jadi dengan anggukan kecil, ia mengiyakan. "Baiklah, sekali ini aja, ya?"

Ekspresi Seokmin mencerah, dan ia mengangguk meyakinkan.

Dengan motor Seokmin, mereka berkeliling daerah sekolah mereka– _Seocho-gu_ , dan terus ke arah utara hingga _Shinsa-dong_ , ke pinggiran sungai Han. Di perjalanan, Jisoo sempat meminta Seokmin berhenti sebentar karena lapar dan ingin membeli potongan ayam goreng di jalan sekitar _Seocho-i-dong_ , dan Seokmin bersikeras bahwa jajanan di pinggiran sungai Han lebih banyak lagi. Itu membuat Jisoo merengut dan Seokmin tertawa melihat gadisnya merajuk.

Mereka sampai, dan Jisoo bisa melihat kalau Seokmin ada benarnya. Biarpun masih terbilang sore, di sana sudah cukup banyak berjejer truk makanan yang buka, memanjang di pinggiran sungai dari _Yeoui-dong_ sampai _Apgujeong-dong._ Jajanan di pinggir Han- _gang_ memang ramai saat malam hari, jadi jangan heran jika saat sore, belum begitu banyak antrian. Jisoo akhirnya membeli beberapa potong _dumplings_ dan _potato twister_ berbumbu (Jisoo tidak main – main saat ia bilang ia lapar), sedangkan Seokmin hanya membeli _crepes_ karena ia bilang sedang ingin yang manis – manis.

Duduk di bangku menghadap ke sungai yang lebar, mereka duduk sambil makan dan bercerita. Sebenarnya, lebih ke _mendengarkan Seokmin bercerita,_ karena seperti biasa, Jisoo adalah gadis yang kalem dan tidak banyak bicara. Seokmin banyak melihat sisi Jisoo yang tidak pernah ia lihat hari ini; seperti bagaimana manisnya seorang Hong Jisoo tertawa, _terbahak,_ bahkan dengan kentang yang belum terkunyah di mulutnya.

Empat bulan mengencani Jisoo, ia tak pernah melihatnya tertawa selepas itu.

"Ahahahahah- ya ampun, beneran? Konyol banget ih- ahahah, ya ampun, tuhkan, sampai nangis aku," Jisoo tertawa geli hingga matanya berair saat Seokmin menceritakan bagaimana adik kelas barunya di klub basket salah memasukkan bola ke ring. Seokmin memang punya bakat untuk bercerita dengan lucu, dan Jisoo tidak menyangkal. Setelah beberapa lama, ia baru kali ini merasa _hidup._

"Jisoo," ujar Seokmin pelan, membuat Jisoo menoleh sambil menggigit lagi _potato twister_ nya, masih menyisakan senyum. "Hm?"

Seokmin menggeleng, mencubit pipi Jisoo yang penuh. "Tidak ada, cuma senang melihat kamu tertawa. Jarang – jarang." Jisoo tanpa sadar merengek saat Seokmin mencubitnya dan memukul pundaknya. Seokmin tak keberatan dengan Jisoo yang merengek, namun seketika Jisoo teringat apa yang diajarkan padanya saat ia di kursuskan tentang _table manner_ dan sejenisnya.

 _Wanita yang bernilai tinggi tidak merengek, Hong Jisoo._

Jadi seketika ekspresinya berubah dan ia menarik diri dari Seokmin dan kembali memakan dumpling nya dalam diam. Seokmin dengan cepat membaca perubahan ekspresi Jisoo, dengan cepat menemukan tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Jisoo balas menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku di sini kalau kamu butuh tempat cerita, Jisoo-ya."

Menatap Seokmin dan tangannya yang digenggam bergantian, Jisoo tersenyum. "Aku tau, kok."

 _Tapi belum saatnya kamu tahu._

.

Hong Jisoo, absen 20, ketua kelas, langganan juara kelas, tidak pernah keluar dari peringkat lima besar seangkatan.

Semua itu tentu saja tidak semerta – merta ia dapatkan tanpa usaha. Sudah banyak yang ia korbankan demi mendapatkan peringkat tingginya; waktu, tenaga, dan... masa mudanya.

Jisoo, tumbuh dalam lingkungan terhormat yang bertatakrama tinggi, diharuskan tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik kecil orangtuanya yang sempurna. Sejak kecil berbagai macam les dan kursus telah ia jejaki, dari les akademik, konseling pribadi, kursus musik, hingga hal sepele seperti menjahit. Jisoo tidak pernah membantah, semua kursus ia jalani dengan segala tenaga yang ia miliki. Doktrin dari ibunya yang sampai sekarang masih melekat di pikirannya adalah,

"Semakin banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan, semakin tinggi nilaimu. Ibu ingin kau jadi wanita yang bernilai tinggi dan dihormati, Jisoo."

Dan Jisoo seratus persen mengerti mengapa ibunya berkata begitu.

Namun, tetap ada harga yang harus dibayar. Pergaulannya di sekolah jadi sangat sempit karena ia tak pernah punya waktu untuk sekedar keluar bermain bersama teman – temannya. Mereka hanya mengenal Jisoo dengan baik di sekolah, namun di luar, mereka tak terlalu dekat dengan si gadis karena tahu kesibukannya yang padat.

Jisoo jelas tidak menyukainya. Ia ingin punya teman tempat bercerita, menumpahkan segala keluh kesah, karena dalam kenyataannya, orangtuanya sendiri tidak bisa menjadi temannya. Hubungan orang tua dan anak yang lebih terlihat sebagai hubungan bisnis. Jisoo mencoba– _selalu_ mencoba untuk mengutamakan orangtuanya untuk tahu segala hal yang terjadi lebih dulu, karena Jisoo tak punya tempat lain untuk bercerita. Sayangnya, orangtuanya tak pernah sepeduli itu untuk sekedar mendengarkan kisah si gadis, kecuali ketika sang putri menyerahkan kartu rapornya.

Maka, pada usianya yang ke dua belas, Jisoo mulai berhenti mencoba.

Lingkungan keluarganya itu membuat sosoknya menjadi lemah dan tertutup. Keterbatasan kemampuan bersosialisasi tadi pun juga ikut membebaninya. Lembaran hidup masa remajanya mungkin saja akan sangat jadi catatan kelam apabila seorang pemuda _cerah_ bernama Lee Seokmin tidak memutuskan untuk bersinggungan takdir dengannya.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu Jisoo yang kala itu berada di sebuah mall bersama Jihoon (saat itu, Jihoon bersikeras bahwa temannya itu butuh _pencerahan_ sedikit, jadi ia menggeretnya ke mall bersamanya. Entahlah, sepertinya sejak kejadian piket itu, mereka jadi lebih akrab), saat ia menemani Soonyoung yang akan menyusul Jihoon, dan ia langsung _kepincut_ dengan paras kalem si gadis yang terus mengekori Jihoon seperti anak ayam (iyalah, kalau ia lepas pegangan sama Jihoon lalu _nyasar,_ sama saja tinggal tunggu mati karena Hong Jisoo itu buta mall).

Tentu saja, sepulang dari sana, Seokmin bertanya pada Soonyoung siapa gadis teman Jihoon tadi. Kala ia mendengar namanya, _Hong Jisoo_ , ia tersenyum. Sepertinya ia harus sedikit _merayu_ pacar Soonyoung untuk mendapat kontak si gadis. Tidak mudah, memang. Jihoon adalah gadis yang keras, dan ia harus melewati serentetan wawancara dari gadis kecil itu– _buat apa kontaknya Jisoo? Mau kau apakan? Tidakkah Jisoo terlalu kalem untuk orang sepertimu?_

Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau Lee Jihoon itu si kakak galak yang jutek luar biasa, kan?

Tentu Seokmin tidak menyerah. Dengan sabar ia terus mengikuti Jihoon kemana – mana demi kontak si gadis kalem, sampai membuat Soonyoung curiga kalau sahabatnya berencana nikung dia, sampai Jihoon cukup jengah hingga menyerah dan memberi kontak Jisoo, meski tetap dengan sebuah ancaman sebagai sisipan.

 _Awas kalau Jisoo kenapa – napa, aku pastikan Soonyoung membelikanku alat pemotong pisang._

Serem gak, sih?

Untungnya Seokmin hanya takut sebentar dan tidak gentar.

Dan sejak hari itu, dengan berbagai modus pendekatan –dan pada awalnya, Seokmin terkejut karena menemukan seorang seumurnya yang begitu _sibuk_ – berujung di ambang pintu perpustakaan yang sepi sepulang sekolah empat bulan lalu, Seokmin dengan lantang menyatakan perasaannya. Membuat Jisoo merona setengah mati; karena seumur hidup, sebelum Seokmin, ia didekati makhluk berlabel laki – laki saja tidak pernah. Dengan _awkward_ nya, Jisoo menerima pernyataan jujur itu dengan tanda pelukan –bahkan pelukannya pun terasa kaku– tapi itu saja sudah cukup untuk Seokmin.

Selama hubunganpun, Jisoo tetaplah seorang gadis kalem dan tidak banyak bicara. Hampir semua inisiatif dilakukan oleh Seokmin, karena Jisoo memanglah seorang penerima yang pasif, tidak pernah menolak, tapi juga jarang sekali meminta. Kalau pada hubungan – hubungan lain seusia mereka, biasanya sang penerima akan banyak meminta– dari tetek bengek terkecil sampai terbesar, namun Jisoo benar – benar seorang pasif yang menerima Seokmin apa adanya.

Bukannya Seokmin mengeluh tentang itu (ia bersyukur bahwa Jisoo saat fase _pra-menstruation syndrome_ bulanannya tidak jadi super jutek seperti Jihoon maupun super manja seperti Seungkwan; malahan, Jisoo menjadi lebih kalem dari biasanya dan sedikit malas mengerjakan tugas – tugasnya, dan itu membuat Seokmin ingat bahwa Jisoo juga gadis remaja), namun, Seokmin mau tidak mau khawatir karena gadisnya itu sangat tertutup, nyaris seperti brankas bank. Yang ia tahu dari Jisoo adalah ia adalah gadis dengan segudang kursus dan tugas, dan seingat Seokmin, hanya itu yang ia benar – benar tahu tentang Jisoo. Bahkan, sepertinya ia tak tahu jelas makanan kesukaannya karena Jisoo tak pernah menolak tiap makanan yang ia beri untuknya.

Dan percayalah, itu benar – benar membuat Seokmin khawatir tentang apa yang sebenarnya Jisoo simpan sendiri.

Tapi ia tak pernah memaksa Jisoo bercerita saat ia tahu kalau gadisnya mungkin akan merasa tak enak.

.

" _Hong Jisoo?_ "

Percayalah, gadis itu benar – benar tidak suka nada intimidasi yang memanggil namanya itu. Ia menunduk, masih dengan seragam sekolah sehabis pulang kursus (khusus hari ini, orang tuanya hanya membolehkan ia mengikuti satu kursusnya karena hari ini adalah hari pembagian kartu hasil ujian), memainkan tangannya gugup, lalu menyahut lirih, "Iya, Ayah..?"

Laki – laki itu kurus, berperawakan tinggi, duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya masih dengan setelan kerjanya, menandakan ia pun baru pulang dari kantor. Satu tangannya memegang kartu hasil ujian milik putri tunggalnya, tangannya yang lain memegang kartu hasil ujiannya semester lalu, membandingkan nilai – nialinya. Tatapan matanya tajam seperti biasa. Tanpa melihat pun, Jisoo sudah tahu persis ekspresi macam apa yang akan ayahnya berikan saat melihat kartu rapornya. Kalau ia sudah merasakan tatapan tajam itu, tandanya ada sesuatu yang salah pada kartunya. Dan Jisoo tahu pasti apa yang membuat kartu itu _salah._

"Benarkan aku jika aku keliru; kau mendapat 92 di pelajara Kimia pada semester kemarin, kan?" Jisoo meringis dalam hati. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan Kimia. Di sanalah letak salahnya. "Iya, Ayah."

Sang ayah menurunkan kartu hasil ujian dari genggamannya dan meletakannya di meja kerjanya, menunjukkan Jisoo nilai di kartu hasil yang sudah ia susah payah dapatkan. Telunjuknya menunjuk nilai Kimia pada kartu hasil ujian semester ini, dan mendesis rendah, "Lalu apa yang dilakukan nilai 89 itu di sini?"

Jisoo dengan takut – takut mengintip kartunya, namun tak berani menatap sang Ayahanda. Tangannya berkeringat dingin. Ia mengulum bibir, kebiasaannya saat takut. "M-maafkan aku–"

"Nilaimu _turun,_ Hong Jisoo. Sebenarnya apa yang kau kerjakan semester ini?" masih dengan desisan, sang ayah mencerca anak gadisnya seakan putrinya telah melakukan sesuatu yang teramat bodoh. Jisoo memang tak melihatnya sekarang, namun senyum mengejek kini tercetak pada ulasan senyum sang ayah. "Kau akan menghadapi ujian perguruan tinggi dalam waktu dua semester lagi, dan bisa – bisanya nilaimu masih turun? Kukira kau berniat masuk Seoul National? Kau tidak bisa punya nilai turun di sana!" kini lebih terdengar seperti mencaci, sang ayah menunjuk – nunjuk angka 89 di hasil ujiannya. "Apa harus ayah tambahkan lagi privat pelajaran Kimia untukmu?"

Mendengar kata sinonim kursus, Jisoo segera mendongak dan menggeleng keras. "T-tidak!" dengan jadwalnya yang sekarang saja sudah nyaris membuatnya sekarat, apa jadinya kalau ayahnya menambah lagi satu beban di pundaknya? "M-maafkan aku, sungguh, maafkan aku, aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi di semester berikutnya!" dan gadis itu membungkuk dalam – dalam, mencoba menyembunyikan air mata yang kini mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat – kuat, cukup untuk membuatnya berdarah. Apapun selain menangis di hadapan ayahnya. Harga dirinya akan makin terinjak sampai ia berani menangis di situ.

Sang ayah terkekeh mengejek, lalu menyender pada kursinya, berpangku tangan. "Apa yang mengganggumu, Jisoo? Apa kau mulai bermain – main? Atau mungkin kau punya... pacar?" begitu ayahnya mencoba berspekulasi tentang apa yang membuat nilai putrinya turun.

Jisoo menahan napas pada spekulasi terakhir. Sebenarnya, Jisoo memang mengurangi porsi belajar Kimianya untuk ujian kemarin karena ajakan mendadak Seokmin untuk jalan – jalan sore di jalur sepeda pinggir sungai Han waktu itu. Tentu saja ia tak akan membela diri dengan itu; atau ia akan dipaksa untuk memutuskan kontak dengan Seokmin. Ia segera berdiri tegap, menghapus air matanya dan menggeleng kuat – kuat. "T-tidak, Ayah," gumamnya lirih.

"Jadi, sepenuhnya kesalahan ada padamu, begitu?" sang ayah berkesimpulan. "Kau tidak bisa kehilangan fokusmu begini, Jisoo. Anak – anak teman ayah tidak ada yang fluktuatif sepertimu," dan sekali lagi, pisau imajiner menancap di perasaan si gadis. Biarpun tak kasat mata, rasa perihnya setara dengan ditusuk pisau dapur.

 _Tentu saja tidak ada, karena aku bukan mereka, dan mereka bukan aku. Sebenarnya kau itu ayah dari siapa? Tidak bisakah kau bangga padaku untuk satu kali saja?_

Rasanya ia ingin meneriakkan itu keras – keras di hadapan ayahnya yang kini tersenyum angkuh di depannya, namun terakhir kali ia mencoba beralasan seperti itu di hadapan ayahnya, yang ia dapatkan malah pendisiplinan dengan pengurungan di kamar mandi selama tiga jam lamanya. Tahu kalau usahanya sia – sia, Jisoo terpaksa menahan perih satu hujaman itu tanpa bisa mengobatinya. Tersenyum kalah, Jisoo berbisik lirih, "Maafkan aku karena mengecewakanmu, Ayah."

Berdecak tidak puas, sang ayah membuat gerakan mengusir dengan tangannya, bahkan tanpa menatap putrinya. "Ya, ya, terserahlah. Sudah terlanjur, maafmu juga takkan berguna. Bersyukurlah ayah tidak memotong jatah libur musim panasmu. Lebih baik sekarang kau kembali ke kamarmu, renungkan apa yang membuatmu begini, Hong Jisoo. Pergilah."

Menarik napas sekali lagi untuk pertahanan diri, Jisoo membungkuk dalam dan mundur. "Baik, Ayah."

Keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya, Jisoo menangkap sosok ibunya yang tengah membaca tabloid di ruang tengah dengan tablet berisi dokumen – dokumen di pangkuan. Sang ibu menoleh, melihat raut lemah anak gadisnya, ia tersenyum tipis. "Ini demi kebaikanmu, Jisoo-ya." Setelahnya, ia kembali berkutat dengan dunianya.

Kalimat itu sudah sangat sering ia dengar, hampir setiap kali ia selesai dicerca oleh sang ayah tentang kekurangan – kekurangannya. Dan kalimat yang harusnya menenangkan itu tidak mengubah apapun, lukanya tetap ada. Di tempat yang sama, menganga, dan sudah berkali – kali ditabur garam di sana.

 _Sebenarnya, semua ini demi kebaikan siapa? Aku, atau harga diri kalian di depan kolega?_

.

Gadis itu kembali termenung di meja perpustakaan. Ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah sebelum libur musim panas, dan ia bahkan tidak berselera untuk kembali ke rumah. Di meja di hadapannya terdapat beberapa tugas yang gurunya berikan untuk liburan, namun tak ada yang disentuhnya. Tangannya menimang beberapa bungkus obat berlabel antidepresan, dan itu membuatnya lebih mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Sejak kejadian kartu rapor kemarin, Jisoo mengalami sejumlah gejala cemas tidak beralasan, takut, dan depresi. Agak – agaknya terlalu lama menanggung semua sendiri membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Ia jadi lebih sering letih, dadanya sakit, sakit kepalanya pun tak kunjung sembuh biarpun ia sudah minum obat yang biasa ia minum, dan akhirnya, kemarin, setelah membujuk guru kursusnya untuk tidak melapor pada orangtuanya, ia membolos kursus dan pergi ke dokter.

Hasilnya bahkan tidak membuatnya kaget. Dokter mendiagnosanya menderita _Neurosis_ , dan ia dianjurkan untuk menemui psikolog segera untuk menjalani psikoterapi sebelum _Neurosis_ nya berlanjut makin parah. Jisoo tertawa miris; begitu hebatnya kah pengaruh ayahnya hingga membuatnya mengalami ketidakseimbangan mental?

Dadanya kembali sakit dan tanpa sadar air mata kembali mengucur; rasanya sedih sekali. Perpustakaan sedang kosong, sang penjaga baru saja pergi ke toiket beberapa menit lalu dna belum kembali. Jisoo sedikit lega dengan itu, setidaknya ia bisa sedikit terisak tanpa ada yang tahu.

Ia bahkan tidak berusaha menyeka air matanya; ia tahu kalau itu akan terus mengalir. Ketidakseimbangan mental yang dihadapinya memang membuatnya merasa sedih setiap saat, bingung, dan makin lebih suka menyendiri. Bahkan Jihoon dan Seungkwan pun bingung dengan sikap Jisoo yang agak berubah menjelang liburan, yang hanya Jisoo elak dengan senyuman paksa.

Seokmin pun, yang biasanya ada di sampingnya, beberapa hari ini tidak terlihat, dan mendengar dari Jihoon, Seokmin sedang sibuk latihan untuk kejuaraan– yang diadakan kemarin, namun ia belum bertemu Seokmin hari ini. Tapi percuma juga– ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menceritakan semuanya dari awal pada Seokmin, karena dari awalpun, Jisoo memang tidak terbuka pada Seokmin.

Tetesan air mata jatuh mengenai lengannya, mengenai rambutnya, membasahi pipinya. Ia menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, mencegah isakan keluar, sambil menepuk – nepuk dadanya yang sesak perlahan.

 _Aku ingin lari._

 _Aku tahu aku tak akan pernah cukup, karenanya aku ingin meninggalkan semuanya di belakang._

 _Katakanlah aku tidak bertanggung jawab, tapi aku memang ingin lari._

 _Tapi aku tidak tahu ke mana dan bagaimana caranya._

Satu isakan lolos. Dua isakan. Menjadi empat, menjadi delapan, menjadi banyak. Tidak peduli si penjaga perpustakaan sudah kembali ataupun belum, ia hanya ingin menangis lagi. Tidak peduli wajahnya urakan, ia hanya ingin menangis lagi. Tidak peduli mungkin seseorang mungkin akan melihatnya, ia hanya ingin menangis lagi.

Tanpa sadar, bungkusan obat antidepresan di pangkuannya direbut oleh seseorang, membuat Jisoo terkesiap. Ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa pelakunya, dan mendapati Seokmin berdiri di sampingnya, ekspresinya keras seraya membaca label obat dan diagnosa yang tertera di bungkusnya. Ia menatap Jisoo, meminta penjelasan. Ia tak berkata apa – apa, dan entah bagaimana itu membuat Jisoo takut.

"Seokmin.. k-katakan sesuatu.." Masih duduk di kursinya, Jisoo merengek pada Seokmin, ia menggigit bibir takut – takut. Seokmin tetap tak berkata apapun, masih menatap gadisnya dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. Jisoo meraih ujung kemeja seragam Seokmin dan menggoyangkannya putus asa. Aliran air mata baru kembali menetes di pipinya. "S-Seokmin.. k-kumohon.. aku takut.."

Jisoo tak bisa membaca ekspresi kekasihnya, dan itu makin membuatnya takut. Dengan segala keputusasaan dan ketakutan, ia memeluk pinggang Seokmin dan menangis di kemejanya, mendekapnya erat – erat. "S-Seokmin... t-tolonglah- bicaralah.. aku mohon.. a-aku- k-kumohon.." dan sisanya adalah tangis pelan yang lirih.

Karena, Jisoo baru menyadari satu hal.

Salah satu hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi padanya selain marah ayahnya, adalah Seokmin yang meninggalkannya.

Karenanya, ia mencengkeram kemeja itu erat, mencegah pemuda itu pergi kemanapun.

Jisoo bisa merasakan Seokmin ikut merosot ke bawah, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Jisoo yang duduk. Terpaksa Jisoo melonggarkan pelukannya, dan hal berikutnya yang ia tahu, Seokmin mendekat dan menciumnya sayang, tepat di bibir.

Dan dengan itu, hancurlah pertahanan Jisoo.

Masih menangis, ia membiarkan Seokmin menenangkannya dengan lumatan lembut di bibir dan elusan lembut di belakang kepalanya, membuat Jisoo perlahan meredakan tangisnya dan meleleh, memeluk Seokmin di lehernya. Meleleh karena ciuman dan elusan itu membuatnya tenang dan aman, membuatnya merasa dilindungi.

Seokmin perlahan menarik diri, menatap wajah gadis kalemnya yang kini berantakan. Seokmin tersenyum geli, lalu menyeka air mata yang membuat wajah gadisnya basah. "Sssh, Jisoo, kamu berantakan banget. Sudah, sudah, aku di sini," ia lalu memeluk Jisoo yang masih terisak satu – dua, melirihkan _ssh_ menenangkan di telinganya dan mengelus rambutnya hingga ia tak mendengar lagi isakan. Seokmin tidak menghentikan elusannya pada kepala Jisoo, sembari berbisik, "Aku sudah bilang sama kamu, aku akan ada di sini kalau kamu butuh tempat cerita. Lalu selama ini aku dianggap apa? Hehe- kamu berhutang penjelasan banyak banget, loh," ujar Seokmin lirih, "Aku sedih loh, kamu gak terbuka begini. Pacar macam apa aku, gak tahu kalau kamu kenapa – napa? Kamu kira aku gak kaget saat melihat kamu megang obat antidepresan? Jangan lupakan aku, Jisoo– aku ada di sini."

Dan dengan itu, Lee Seokmin memang benar – benar berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan yang telah Hong Jisoo buat sekokoh mungkin.

Jisoo meledak. Ia bercerita segalanya; orangtuanya, ekspektasi mereka yang tinggi terhadapnya, segudang target yang harus ia capai dengan bantuan setumpuk tugas dan kursus, _Neurosis_ nya, apa yang membuatnya tertutup pada Seokmin. Dan Seokmin dengan setia mendengarkan, bahkan saat Jisoo harus berhenti sebentar dan terisak lagi. Mendengar latar belakang hidup Jisoo, mau tidak mau membuat hati Seokmin serasa diremas. Gadis kalemnya melewati itu semua tanpa bercerita pada orang lain, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana beratnya itu.

Seokmin bersyukur bahwa gadisnya adalah gadis yang kuat.

Dan kala Jisoo selesai bercerita dengan suara bergetar, Seokmin menenangkannya dan mengatakan _tidak apa – apa, kamu melakukan hal yang benar_ berkali – kali di telinganya, dan sukses membuat Jisoo tenang. Seokmin tersenyum, "Kira – kira kamu butuh antidepresan, gak? Masih takut?"

Jisoo menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mau tergantung dengan antidepresan. Dokter bilang, itu tidak boleh diminum kecuali di situasi yang membahayakan, atau aku malah jadi ketergantungan dan malah akan memperparah.." ujarnya dengan suara lemah. "Dan dokter bilang, aku harus segera ke psikolog... sebelum gejalanya semakin parah."

"Aku antar," Seokmin meyakinkan, menggenggam tangan Jisoo erat. "Dan supaya _Neurosis_ kamu tidak makin parah, aku akan kerjain tugas kamu buat musim panas ini. Jangan membantah," selanya ketika ia melihat Jisoo yang akan protes, "Setidaknya ini yang bisa aku lakuin, Jisoo, setelah semua yang kamu lalui sendiri, aku mau bantu kamu. Karena, Jisoo, aku gak main – main saat aku bilang aku sayang sama kamu empat bulan yang lalu, oke? Dan sampai sekarang pun masih."

Mendengar itu, Jisoo tersenyum, senyum terlebar yang pernah ia buat sepanjang ingatannya selama 17 tahun ia hidup, dan bersyukur dalam hati karena mendapatkan seseorang se-supportive Seokmin. "Terima kasih banyak, Seokmin."

Ucapan itu jujur, benar – benar mentah dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Balas tersenyum, Seokmin mengelus tangan Jisoo yang ada di dalam genggamannya, dan membalas, "Sudah jadi tugasku, tuan putri."

Baiklah, aku ijinkan kau masuk ke dalam pintuku.

Terima kasih karena telah menunggu di luar dan tidak pergi.

.

.

End.

.

 _ **HAAAI hehe. Halooo!**_

 _ **4k+ sendiri nih hehehehe. Hayo, siapa yang minta Seoksoo? Ngefeel, gak? :") Hihi, maaf ya Seoksoonya hurt/comfort gini. Lagi mood begitu. Hehe, i can't help it. Salah satu faktornya sih, gara – gara persoalan fansite-nim x pledis itu. Sedih liat fansite gede rest semua :"(**_

 _ **P.S. : Aku nangis liat pc unitnya album sebong. Otp semua (bahkan Junhao sama Seoksoo juga ada, dong. Bikin oleng ah). Sayangnya gaada Soonhoon, siyaland. Untung di photobooknya ada Soonhoon. T u T**_

 _ **P.S.S. : Ada yang nanya, Lee Dongmin yang di chapter kemarin itu sekedar OC aja apa ngambil dari boyben sebelah. Jawabannyaa... hehe. NGAMBIIL! x ) Karena itu bocah bias kedua aku setelah Moonbin. Gapapalah nistain dikit.**_

 _ **P.S.S.S. : Ada lagi yang nanya, aku bikin crack pair apa nggak? HEHE possibly yes, in the future, tapi yang jelas bukan di series ini. Mungkin loh, ya, soalnya aku juga gak menolak crack pair kayak Gyuhan atau Junwon ehehe. Jicheol.. entahlah, because i'm such a trash for Soonhoon :")**_

 _ **Last but not least, review?**_

.

 _© Blanc Étoile, 2016._


	5. (5) Abandoned

Maaf.

Hanya kata itu yang terpikir saat aku harus pergi dari sisimu. Sebuah permintaan maaf, yang kupikir mungkin akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Tapi sepertinya, rasa sendiri yang ditimbulkan akan butuh lebih dari sekedar permintaan maaf, eh?

Dulu, kukira inilah keputusan terbijak yang bisa kuambil. Membiarkanmu menjelajahi duniamu sendiri, tanpa harus bergantung padaku, yang sering kau sebut sebagai malaikat pelindungmu.

Aku tidak bisa selamanya menjadi malaikat pelindungmu, cantikku.

Tapi, setelah terpisah darimu... aku sadar bahwa satu – satunya pekerjaan tetap yang ingin kulakukan adalah menjadi malaikat pelindungmu, meski mustahil.

.

.

Abandoned

A Seventeen fanfiction by Blanc Étoile, All Rights Reserved.

Warning for _genderswitch, high school-life!au, and maybe some non-baku languages._

.

.

.

Ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar _Apgujeong-ro_ yang ramai.

Tentu bukan inisiatifnya sendiri untuk berada di situ, karena sebagai teman yang baik, Jeonghan hanya menuruti permintaan temannya Doyoon untuk menemaninya belanja beberapa _kebutuhan._

 _Apgujeong-ro_ , yang _notabene_ nya adalah sebuah jalan besar dengan tempelan butik butik ternama di sisi jalannya sebagai daya tarik, adalah salah satu dari sekian tempat di Korea Selatan yang sebisa mungkin dihindari, untuk Yoon Jeonghan. Karena memang, gadis ini tidak terlalu tertarik dengan siklus mode fashion yang menurutnya tidak banyak berubah.

Berbanding terbalik dengan temannya sejak tingkat satu SMA ini, Jang Doyoon. Beruntunglah dia karena keuangan keluarganya yang mencukupi, kegilaannya terhadap mode terbaru bisa terpuaskan. Doyoon sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu gila akan mode; hanya saja dia punya kebiasaan untuk melihat – lihat baju keluaran baru di kompleks _Apgujeong – Cheongdam_ setiap sebulan sekali, barangkali aja ada yang bagus, kan? Mungkin pengaruh keturunan sang ibu yang merupakan fashion designer.

Sudah berjalan selama satu setengah jam nonstop, Jeonghan yang punya hobi tidur ini tentu tidak tahan. Jeonghan tidak membawakan satupun belanjaan Doyoon, tapi kalau memang badannya lemas karena _setelan pabrik_ , mau tidak mau Jeonghan bakal mengeluh juga.

"Doyoon... A-apa gak bisa kita berhenti dulu sebentar..? Kakiku gak berasa nih– aduh, duh," Jeonghan berhenti berjalan, bersandar pada satu lampu jalan dan memasang wajah memelas. Tangannya meraba pahanya, bibirnya merengut. Berharap Doyoon luluh dan (mungkin) membawanya makan di cafe terdekat. Ia benar – benar butuh asupan. Sepertinya tubuhnya lemah juga karena efek keseringan tidur.

"Han-ie, tahan sebentar lagi, ya? Aku mau lihat butik langganan mama dulu di ujung jalan– habis itu kita makan _Sour Sally_ , deh! Janji, janji." Gadis manis itu tersenyum minta maaf melihat Jeonghan yang nyaris koid. Mendengar kata _Sour Sally_ , Jeonghan sedikit banyak mendapat kekuatan untuk berjalan sedikit lagi. Doyoon benar – benar ingat kecintaannya terhadap produk es krim yogurt itu. "Traktir, ya!" katanya, seraya menyamakan langkah dengan Doyoon yang membawa dua tas belanjaan. Mengernyitkan kening, Doyoon menggeleng pasti dan tersenyum jahil. "Gak, Han-ie, gak."

"Dibilang jangan panggil Han-ie, ah, jijik!"

"Emangnya aku peduli?"

Iyain aja. Namanya juga anak SMA. Gak kata – kataan, malah abnormal.

Setelah satu butik kemudian, akhirnya Jeonghan mendudukkan diri di kursi empuk kedai _Sour Sally_ kecil yang diapit dua butik besar. Dia menyuruh Doyoon untuk memesan _setting_ kesukaannya– es krim yogurt hitam dengan topping matcha dan oreo. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat kepayang. Doyoon kembali dengan dua cup es krim yogurt hitam dan putih. Yang hitam jelas untuk Jeonghan. Doyoon memilih yogurt putih karena dia tidak mau bibirnya hitam seperti habis memakai lipstik arang.

Menyuap sesendok es krim yogurt ke mulutnya, Jeonghan membiarkan kesejukan yogurtnya mendinginkan seluruh sarafnya yang kepanasan setelah berjalan. Ia menggumam senang, menyunggingkan senyum lebar selagi ia menyuap lagi dan lagi. Doyoon hanya geleng – geleng melihat kawannya yang memang agak kurang _perempuan_ jika sedang lupa diri.

"Eh, Han-ie," Jeonghan bilang ia tidak suka panggilan itu, tapi toh, ia tetap menengok. Mungkin karena sudah disogok es krim. "Hadiah yang cocok untuk cowok kira – kira apa, ya?"

Mata Jeonghan sukses membola. _Jang Doyoon sudah dapat pacar lagi?_ "Haaaah? Udah dapet cowok lagi kamu?" Pasalnya, Doyoon memang belum lama ini putus dengan pacarnya. "Ih, tokcer juga kamu! Bagi pelet, dong!"

Doyoon mengibas – ibaskan tangan dengan wajah heran, menyangkal spekulasi Jeonghan. "Ih bukaan– sepupu aku yang sekolah di Tokyo baru saja lulus, dan dia mau pulang ke Korea karena dia dapat tempat di SNU. Saran hadiah kelulusan buat diaaa, maksud aku. Ih Jeonghan mah," katanya dengan wajah sedikit merengut. Jeonghan tersenyum minta maaf, "Damai, damai. Uhm, dia ada kesukaan khusus sama sesuatu, gak? Misalnya klub bola kesukaan... atau hobi, gitu?"

Doyoon terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu menyuap lagi es krimnya. "Dia suka main gitar. Suka banget. Terus... hobinya hobi laki – laki semua, deh. Panjatin _climbing wall_ , _driving_ , _hiking_ , banyak deh." Katanya, ekspresinya menunjukkan ia berusaha mengingat – ingat yang lainnya. "Oh iya, klub bola kesukaannya Juventus."

Sesuatu terasa menyala dalam benak Jeonghan. Hobi – hobi ekstrem itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalu. Seseorang yang masih punya tempat spesial di hatinya. Air mukanya berubah datar, pandangannya jatuh pada _cup_ es krimnya. "Kalau begitu... coba hadiahkan dia peralatan hiking. Kalau ingin versi murahnya, belikan saja sesuatu berbau Juventus..."

Doyoon jelas menyadari perubahan air muka Jeonghan yang drastis. "Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya, khawatir. Jeonghan mengedip beberapa kali lalu menggeleng. Kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Gapapa. Ingat seseorang."

Doyoon tertawa. "Oh, mantanmu pas SMP itu? Ih, kayaknya kok, membekas banget, Han-ie? Sampai – sampai SMA gak mau pacaran lagi? Siapa, sih? Cerita dong, detailnya!" katanya dengan nada jahil. Jeonghan menggeleng. "Gak, ah. Gamau aku ingat – ingat lagi. Nanti kalau aku galau semuanya bakal repot," katanya, lalu berdiri. "Yuk, sekarang aja lanjut jalan lagi. Makan sambil jalan aja."

Doyoon buru – buru mengambil tas belanjaannya dan menyusul Jeonghan, "I-ih, Han-ie, jalan sambil makan gabaik tau–"

"Udah gapapa, biar cepet!"

Semoga Jeonghan bisa menghilangkan bayangan lelaki itu lagi sambil berjalan.

.

 _Hidup itu masalah pendirian,_ menurut Yoon Jeonghan.

Pilihanmu lah yang akan jadi penentu arah hidupmu nanti. Bukan pilihan orangtua, teman dekat, atau tuntutan masyarakat di sekelilingmu. Hanya dirimu yang berhak memegang kendali atasmu. Tuhan memberimu anugerah dengan tubuh yang seharusnya kau pimpin dengan akalmu sendiri, dan bukannya dipimpin oleh akal orang lain.

Itusih, pemikiran Jeonghan. _Kalau kau mau membantah atau tidak setuju, itu hakmu. Toh, pendirian setiap orang berbeda._

Karena pendiriannya yang kuat itulah, gadis semampai berwajah jelita itu tidak pernah membiarkan desas – desus tidak suka orang lain sampai ke lubuk hati terdalamnya yang rapuh; ia berjalan melalui orang – orang yang menuntutnya untuk bertingkah seperti gadis ayu sesuai stereotipe masyarakat tanpa memedulikannya. Untuk apa peduli, kalau ujung – ujungnya malah membuatmu stres.

 _Panjangkan rambutmu, dan kau bisa saja ditawari bermain iklan,_ kata mereka, namun gadis itu menolak karena itu tak sesuai pendiriannya untuk tetap membiarkan rambutnya pendek sebahu. Rambut panjang akan sulit diurus, dan terus terang saja, Jeonghan tidak mau membuang – buang waktu untuk sekedar bermain dengan rambutnya.

 _Pakailah terusan sesekali, dan pakailah sepatu yang kebanyakan remaja perempuan pakai,_ kata mereka, dan seperti yang bisa ditebak, Jeonghan menolak, dengan alasan bahwa terusan akan membuat kakimu dingin karena angin, dan _running shoes_ yang biasa ia pakai pun tidak mengenal gender pemakai. Apakah selamanya wanita harus memakai flatshoes, wedges dan kawan – kawan?

 _Kau sudah gadis remaja, belajarlah menggunakan make-up biar sedikit – sedikit,_ kata mereka, dan Jeonghan membantah, mentah – mentah. Maaf – maaf saja, kalau yang mereka maksud adalah make-up seperti menggambar alis, _contouring_ dan _concealing_ juga semacamnya, _no thanks._ Jeonghan tidak merasa minder dengan parasnya sehingga harus menggunakan bantuan make-up, karena terus terang saja, Jeonghan mengakui kalau dirinya cukup cantik. Lain halnya saat saudaranya mengadakan pernikahan– make-up setebal apapun akan Jeonghan terima demi tuntutan pekerjaan. (karena cantik, Jeonghan biasanya akan disuruh menyambut tamu di pintu depan _ballroom_ dengan senyum cantik dan mengingatkan para tamu untuk mengisi buku tamu. Istilahnya, _pagar ayu,_ lah.)

Intinya, Yoon Jeonghan lebih suka bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri daripada mendengarkan norma – norma masyarakat bagaimana perempuan seharusnya. Dan karena sifat Jeonghan yang keras dan agak keibuan ini, ia dipercaya sebagai sosok _mama kedua_ di sekolah oleh sebagian besar teman – temannya karena ketegasannya. Ketika dua orang bertengkar di kelas, Jeonghan biasanya akan jadi penengah dan menjewer mereka berdua jika mereka tak kunjung baikan. Temannya mengadu bahwa pacarnya menyakitinya, dan Jeonghan pasti akan langsung maju paling depan menghadapi cowok itu. Anak baru dibully di kelas? Tidak ada sejarahnya begitu, karena, sekalinya ada, Yoon Jeonghan akan jadi yang pertama dalam urusan mengomeli tentang _bagaimana-kita-seharusnya-bisa-solid-sebagai-teman._ Ujung – ujungnya, yang membully biasanya yang akan menangis.

Tapi, meski disamarkan, bunga tetaplah bunga. Harumnya pasti tercium oleh para serangga, mahkotanya pasti tetap menarik perhatian.

Keanggunan alami Yoon Jeonghan memang menarik. Tapi, semua _serangga_ yang mendekati Jeonghan telah membuat gadis itu kebal, tidak tersenyum sama sekali terhadap gombalan, bahkan tidak tersipu pun tidak. Segenap tenaga telah serangga – serangga itu keluarkan, namun Yoon Jeonghan tak juga goyah. Teguh dalam pendirian sebagai wanita independen di saat teman – temannya sibuk mencari tambatan hati.

Tentu saja, ada faktor kuat yang mendukung pendirian si gadis yang tidak biasa itu. Luka hati dari masa lalu yang terus membuat nyeri, kadang mencegahnya untuk berpikir dan bertindak feminim.

' _K- kamu tidak bisa selamanya bergantung padaku, Jeonghan..'_

Kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat yang terucap, semua masih membekas jelas.

' _Belajarlah untuk menghadapi hidupmu sendiri..'_

' _Maafkan aku, pergilah..'_

' _Pergilah, aku tidak menyukaimu, Yoon Jeonghan.'_

Jeonghan pernah jatuh terlalu jauh, dan ia selalu mengingat bagaimana sakit menggoresnya. Karena itu, sebisa mungkin ia menghindari tiap kubangan yang berpotensi membuatnya tergores lagi.

Dengan membuat dirinya sendiri tidak berjalan di jalan itu lagi.

.

"Ya ampun, kak Jeonghan! Ini musim semi, kenapa bajumu tidak bisa ceria sedikit, sih?"

Jeonghan mengusap belakang tengkuknya yang tidak kenapa – napa dan meringis, "Ya.. kan memang _style_ berpakaianku begini.."

"Tidak, tidak bisa. Kita mau pergi melihat bunga sakura mekar, dan kakak pakai kaos hitam dengan luaran kemeja warna denim? Dan jeans? Tidak, tidak bisa," si adik kelas yang bawel, Boo Seungkwan, geleng – geleng tidak setuju dengan setelan pilihan kakak kelasnya yang sudah seperti mama keduanya di sekolah. Seungkwan sayang Kak Jeonghannya, tapi selera berpakaiannya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Hansolmu aja pakaiannya begini, kan.." Jeonghan mencicit, namun tidak diindahkan Seungkwan. Gadis itu menarik Jeonghan masuk kembali ke kamar Jeonghan seraya berkata, "Hansol itu laki – laki, beda kasus, kak. Ayo, setidaknya sekali setahun, pakailah baju yang sesuai!"

Seungkwan membuka pintu lemari Jeonghan paling kiri, dan ia berdecak. Semua pakaiannya memiliki warna dengan spektrum serupa, gelap. Seungkwan membuka pintu tengah, yang ia temukan adalah gaun – gaun pesta. Tidak mungkin ia menyuruh Jeonghan menggunakan ini. Ia baru saja akan membuka pintu paling kanan sebelum Jeonghan berseru, agak terbata, "J- jangan pintu yang itu!"

Seungkwan mengernyit. Jelas, apa yang kakak kelasnya sembunyikan sampai harus mencegahnya membuka pintu itu? "Kenapa? Ada apa?" Jeonghan menghindari tatapan spekulasi Seungkwan dan bingung mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. "A-anu.. p-pokoknya jangan!"

Sayangnya, Jeonghan lupa, semakin dilarang, Boo Seungkwan malah akan semakin tertantang.

Seungkwan membuka pintu kanan dengan segenap keberanian, dan isinya makin membuat keningnya berkerut, matanya menelisik isinya satu – satu, tidak percaya. Jeonghan mengerang, berusaha kembali menutup kembali pintu itu, namun Seungkwan berhasil menahan, tatapan minta penjelasan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kakak suka warna biru muda dan pink? Kenapa tidak pernah dipakai baju – baju ini?"

Seungkwan meraih satu baju yang terlipat di tumpukan, dan ternyata adalah sebuah dress model _one piece_ dengan motif bunga – bunga kecil yang manis dan tidak berlebihan, berwarna pink muda yang lembut. Gadis itu langsung tersenyum; dress itu sangat manis, menurutnya. "Kak Jeonghan! Serius, kalau aku tau kakak punya dress – dress _one piece_ macam begini, sudah aku pinjami deh– lucu banget! Kenapa tidak pernah dipakai sih, kak?"

Jeonghan bungkam, menolak menjawab. Tahu kalau ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban dalam waktu dekat, Seungkwan hanya bisa geleng – geleng pasrah. "Yasudah, ceritanya nanti saja. Sekarang, kakak pakai dress ini!"

Protes sepenuhnya, Jeonghan menggeleng kuat – kuat, "T- tidak mau!" namun, bukan Boo Seungkwan namanya kalau tidak punya tekad kuat. Ia menyampirkan dress itu di pundak Jeonghan dengan wajah galak, "Ganti di kamar mandi sekarang, dalam 5 menit kalau belum ganti juga, aku marah!"

Entah mengapa Jeonghan jadi ciut melihat adik kelasnya yang tiba – tiba galak. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat rambut hitamnya yang sudah agak memanjang sampai lengan atasnya bergoyang. Tanpa suara, ia berjalan masuk kamar mandi dan menutupnya, sementara Seungkwan masih menjelajah pintu _harta karun_ Jeonghan. Sesekali ia menjerit kecil sendiri melihat rok atau dress yang menurutnya lucu abis. Ia masih tidak habis pikir kenapa Jeonghan tidak pernah memakai ini semua– kalau kakak kelasnya itu memakai baju – baju macam begini, Seungkwan positif, semua lelaki di sekolah akan bertekuk lutut untuk Dewi Jeonghan. Bukannya ia tidak menghormati selera berpakaian kakak kelasnya yang sekarang, tapi tetap saja– dia gemas.

Tiga menit kemudian Jeonghan keluar dari kamar mandi, menarik – narik kecil ujung dressnya kebawah dengan ekspresi malu, tidak biasa kembali menggunakan dress. Seungkwan menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja dan bangga, gadis itu makin positif kakak kelasnya ini adalah bunga Krisan putih lembut yang berusaha menyamar jadi bunga _Rafflesia arnoldi._

Yoon Jeonghan punya pesona alami yang sangat susah ditutupi.

"Maha suci Tuhanku.." ucap Seungkwan tidak sadar melihat kakak kelasnya yang memiliki keanggunan bak dewi. Dengan mantap, ia memberi dua jempol pada Jeonghan dengan ekspresi bangga luar biasa, senyum tidak meninggalkan bibirnya. Ia meraih satu topi lebar berwarna putih yang tadi ia ambil di lemari Jeonghan, dan memasangnya di kepala gadis itu. Setelahnya, ia mundur perlahan, dan berujar mantap, "Sempurna."

Biar tanpa make-up, pipi Jeonghan tetap punya rona merah alami, dan kulitnya yang semulus porselen terlihat begitu cocok dengan dress dan topi itu. Ekspresinya malu luar biasa, namun ia tidak berontak lagi. "Seungkwan-ie... a- apa iya aku harus keluar dengan baju begini–"

"Harus, kak! Wajib kudu harus! Fix banget harus! Dunia harus tau kalau ada satu dewi surga yang kabur!" Seungkwan berujar semangat, lalu menarik Jeonghan keluar.

Jeonghan membuat ekspresi seakan muntah.

.

Daerah _Yeouido-dong_ termasuk cukup berangin untuk musim semi kala itu. Namun itu tidak menyurutkan semangat warga Seoul untuk melihat sakura cantik yang bermekaran setahun sekali, pada musim semi. Yeouido Cherry Blossom Festival, festival bunga sakura paling dikenal di Seoul, adalah tujuan Seungkwan dan Jeonghan sekarang. Mereka berhenti di perhentian subway _National Assembly_ ke arah pinggiran _Han-gang_ , tempat di mana sekitar 1.400 pohon sakura bermekaran bisa dilihat.

Sepanjang jalan, Jeonghan merinding merasakan kakinya yang hanya dilindungi dress nya dan tatapan laki – laki ke arahnya. Benar kata Seungkwan, Yoon Jeonghan kalau sudah didandani dengan tepat, semua laki – laki akan _head-over-heels_ buat Jeonghan.

Sayangnya, Jeonghan tidak menikmati tatapan tiap laki – laki yang ditujukan padanya.

"Seungkwan-ie, kamu aja yang pakai topinya, ya? Terbang – terbang terus nih," keluh Jeonghan, melepas topi lebarnya. Sebenarnya topinya tidak bakal terbang kalau dipegangi terus, tapi kan Jeonghan capek. Seungkwan menggeleng, "Tidak boleh. Kak Jeonghan harus jadi feminim buat sehari ini, jadi topi itu tetap dipakai." Merengut, Jeonghan memakai lagi topinya.

Sampai di pinggiran _Han-gang_ , jalan setapak penuh oleh orang yang menikmati keindahan sakura mekar. Memang tidak main – main indahnya; pohon – pohon sakura berjajar sepanjang setapak pinggir sungai, semuanya penuh bunga sakura bermekaran. Angin sedikit menjinak, dan hanya menyisakan sepoi – sepoi sejuk yang Jeonghan suka. Beberapa kelopak sakura terbang di bawa angin, dan itu membuat pemandangan _Yeouido_ sekarang terlihat seperti di manga.

Seungkwan menariknya kesana kemari untuk berfoto, namun kebanyakan yang diambil adalah foto Seungkwan sendiri, meskipun ada juga beberapa fotonya dengan Jeonghan. Jeonghan lebih memilih memoto pemandangan dan tiap detail sakura dengan kamera DSLR yang ia bawa dari rumah, dan hasil foto – fotonya membuatnya tersenyum. Salah satu hobi selingan Jeonghan memang adalah fotografi, selain tidur.

Puas berfoto di pinggiran sungai, mereka berencana makan siang di _Mapo-gu_ , jadi mereka akan memakai taksi ke sana. Menyeberangi jembatan Mapo, mereka bergerak ke arah _Dohwa-dong_ dan akhirnya makan di salah satu restoran makanan Korea, karena katanya Seungkwan sedang ingin makanan lokal. Jeonghan sih, ikut saja. Asalkan makan, sih.

Selagi makan, Seungkwan banyak bercerita tentang Hansolnya. Hansol begini, lah, Hansol begitu, lah, Hansol yang suka manja, lah, dan lain lain. Tapi pikiran Jeonghan tidak bisa fokus pada apa yang dikatakan adik kelasnya itu. Kegiatan melihat bunga sakura mekar ini selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang, dan ujung – ujungnya malah akan mengembalikannya ke kenangan pahit itu.

' _Kak, ayo kita lihat bunga sakura!'_

' _Pokoknya kakak harus ikut!'_

' _Kakak tidak sayang Han-ie..?'_

Jeonghan mengedipkan kelopak matanya cepat, tak ingin memanggil kembali ingatan – ingatan itu.

' _Aku tidak bisa selamanya bersamamu, Jeonghan-ie..'_

Tapi, kenangan itu datang tanpa ampun.

' _Kamu harus belajar mandiri, Jeonghan-ie.. Akan ada saatnya kamu akan hidup tanpa kakak–'_

"Halo? Kak Jeonghan?"

Jeonghan harus berterimakasih pada Seungkwan yang menjentikkan tangan di depan wajahnya; mengembalikan kesadarannya. Sejenak Jeonghan terlihat linglung, lalu berkata, "O-oh? Kenapa, Seungkwan-ie?"

Gadis gembul itu merengut, menghabiskan bokumbap-nya dalam satu suap terakhir. "Kak Jeonghan hari ini aneh– apa sebegitu stress nya memakai dress feminim begitu? Kakak tidak punya alergi pada baju lucu, kan?" dan dengan lemah, Jeonghan menggeleng, menghabiskan makanannya.

Setelah selesai, Seungkwan yang hendak pulang, sebelumnya mengajak Jeonghan ke sebuah cafe dekat sana lebih dulu. Kelur restoran, sayangnya, angin kembali kurang bersahabat. Kaki Jeonghan serasa membeku, padahal mentari bersinar dengan hangat. Seungkwan berjalan agak cepat, jelas tidak mau berlama – lama dalam angin yang cukup kencang begini. "Kak Jeonghan, ayo!"

"Iya sebentar," Jeonghan berjongkok, mengikat tali sepatunya yang berleher pendek. Entah dewi fortuna memang sedang tak berpihak pada Jeonghan hari ini, topinya lepas dari kepalanya, diterbangkan angin.

"E-eeeh-?" serunya, segera bangkit dan berbalik mencari topinya, namun seseorang sudah menemukannya lebih dulu. Netra mereka bertemu, dan keduanya tersentak. Mereka jelas mengenal satu sama lain, _sangat mengenal_ , malah.

Jeonghan membatu di tempatnya berdiri, seakan terpancang oleh tatapan mata yang tajam itu. Tidak mampu merangkai kata apapun maupun mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya, ia membiarkan pemuda yang menangkap topinya melangkah ke arahnya, lalu tanpa ijin, memasangkannya di kepala si gadis.

"Milikmu, kan?"

Jeonghan bisa – bisa meleleh karena suara itu. Sudah sangat lama suara itu tidak menyapa gendang telinganya. Dan ia lupa betapa rindunya ia terhadap suara itu. Jeonghan mengangguk di bawah sadarnya, "Y-ya.."

Ketegangan yang meninggi membuat Jeonghan pusing; ia bahkan lupa sesaat bagaimana ia bisa ada di sini, makan berdua dengan adik kelasnya. Lelaki di depannya mencuri semua atensinya. Lelaki di depannya tersenyum samar, "4 tahun, ya, Yoon Jeonghan?"

Jeonghan tak memberi reaksi atas entah pernyataan atau pertanyaan itu. Gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa merasakan impuls – impulsnya lagi saat lelaki itu terkekeh pelan, sesuatu yang amat dirindukan Jeonghan. Sesuatu yang dulu selalu ia dengar. Angin masih berhembus, namun seakan mati untuk Jeonghan karena impulsnya yang tak lagi sampai ke otak, macet. Lelaki itu mendongak, menatap Jeonghan lurus – lurus di matanya, dan segenap kenangan pahit baginya itu kembali menghantam Jeonghan keras di wajah.

' _Kamu terlalu bergantung padaku, Jeonghan-ie..'_

' _A- aku tidak bisa.. kalau tidak ada kakak..'_

' _Pergilah, aku tidak menyukaimu, Yoon Jeonghan.'_

Sebulir air mata lolos, dan Jeonghan bahkan tidak tahu kenapa. Ia hanya merasa harus membiarkan air matanya mengalir, karena benaknya tak mampu lagi membendung perasaan yang membuncah kala lelaki ini muncul di hadapannya. Menatap sang lelaki balik di matanya, Jeonghan melirihkan nama yang sudah sekiranya 4 tahun lamanya tidak ia ucapkan,

"Choi Seungcheol..."

.

Mereka duduk berdampingan di sebuah kursi taman, dengan satu _cone_ es krim di tangan masing masing. Jeonghan memang selalu menjadi pecinta segala jenis es krim, dan pemuda itu masih ingat betul. Ia membelikan es krim moka untuk Jeonghan tanpa bertanya, mengindikasikan bahwa ia masih ingat kesukaan Jeonghan satu itu. Jeonghan menyuruh adik kelasnya pulang sendiri dengan alasan ada urusan mendadak, dan membuat Seungkwan _ngedumel_ sendiri. Tak ada yang berbicara, hanya sesekali Jeonghan yang menyesap es krimnya dalam diam.

"Seungcheol–" / "Jeonghan–"

Jeonghan tergagap karena _timing_ yang bertabrakan itu. Menunduk, ia membiarkan lelaki itu berbicara lebih dulu. "K-kamu duluan."

Lelaki itu tersenyum pahit, menyesap es krim melonnya sekali lagi sebelum berbicara. "Aku tidak percaya kita akan bertemu secara kebetulan di Mapo. Kukira rumahmu di _Yeoksam-dong_? Apa.. hanya makan setelah melihat sakura?"

Tebakan sang pemuda yang benar, Choi Seungcheol, membuat Jeonghan merona tanpa sebab. Sepertinya Seungcheol masih ingat akan kecintaannya pada pemandangan sakura mekar. "I- iya..." Entah hilang kemana semua ketegasannya menghadapi laki – laki. Ia kembali menjadi dirinya 4 tahun yang lalu.

Dirinya yang lemah sebelum ditinggal Seungcheol.

"Kamu tidak berubah, ya.." gumam Seungcheol. Sesekali ia melirik gadis di sebelahnya yang sudah terlihat makin dewasa setelah ia tinggal. Rambutnya tak lagi menyentuh pinggangnya, bagaimana fitur wajahnya yang mulai menjadi lebih _wanita._ Hanya gaya berpakaiannya yang tidak berubah; manis dan feminim. Biarpun sebenarnya itupun bukan lagi pilihan Jeonghan sendiri.

Seungcheol menghela napas, membiarkan rambutnya yang pendek hitam dielus angin. "4 tahun di Jepang tidak memberiku apa – apa. Pergaulan di sana tidak cocok untukku. Apa yang memotivasiku untuk sekolah di sana hanya bagaimana aku bisa lulus dengan baik agar aku bisa diterima di Seoul National," ujarnya, suaranya masih sejernih yang ada di ingatan Jeonghan. "Dan aku berhasil. Aku sangat senang ketika menginjakkan kaki lagi di Korea, aku benar – benar rindu kampung halaman, dan..." ia menggumam, "Akupun merindukanmu, Jeonghan-ie..."

Jantung Jeonghan serasa mencelos mendengarnya. Seakan semua yang terjadi hari ini belum cukup membuatnya banyak pikiran saja.

"Aku kira... dengan diriku pergi... bisa membuatmu mandiri dan lepas dari ketergantungan akanku. Kamu begitu rapuh, tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa tanpaku, bahkan jadi anti-sosial. Aku ingin kamu bisa mandiri dan punya lebih banyak teman, tapi aku sadar, dengan meninggalkanmu, itu malah membuatku tidak enak juga," tutur Seungcheol panjang lebar. "Aku jadi khawatir selama di Jepang. Apakah kamu makan dengan baik? Apakah kamu masih ceroboh? Apakah kamu sudah bisa bersosialisasi sendiri?"

Semua perkataan Seungcheol melempar Jeonghan kembali ke masa lalu. Tingkat akhir sekolah menengah pertama, di mana mereka telah bersama bahkan sejak mereka diberi nama.

Di bawah pohon sakura satu – satunya di sekolah mereka yang sedang bersemi, pria yang lebih tua setahun dari Jeonghan itu memegang pundak Jeonghan, mengatakan bahwa ia akan bersekolah di Jepang. Si gadis 14 tahun itu tentu tidak terima, seorang kakak sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu akan meninggalkannya di Korea. Ia menangis meraung, berharap kak Seungcheolnya akan tetap tinggal. Seolah berpisah antar SMP dengan SMA saja belum cukup, sekarang mereka akan berpisah negara juga?

 _Kak Seungcheol tidak boleh pergi_ , kata Jeonghan waktu itu. Ujarnya, ia tidak bisa apa – apa tanpa kak Seungcheolnya. Sesuatu yang Seungcheol takutkan kala itu ternyata benar; Jeonghan, adik kesayangannya yang tidak bisa berdiri sendiri. Akhirnya, ia membulatkan tekad untuk mendorong Jeonghan jauh – jauh agar ia terpaksa belajar berjalan sendiri.

 _Pergilah, aku tidak menyukaimu, Yoon Jeonghan._

Dan kalimat itu sudah cukup untuk mematahkan hati Jeonghan waktu itu, dan melepaskan pegangannya pada Seungcheol.

 _Baiklah. Pergilah, kak Seungcheol._

Kalimat putus asa yang disebabkan oleh kekalahannya, Jeonghan lontarkan waktu itu. Ia menolak pulang dengan Seungcheol dan kabur ke mall sampai malam.

Jeonghan mengedip cepat, kembali ke realita. Seungcheol ada di sampingnya sekarang, menatapnya dengan tatapan minta maaf. Jeonghan mencoba tersenyum, namun otot pipinya terasa berat.

"Aku hancur sekali saat kamu pergi," ujar Jeonghan, akhirnya, setelah senyap beberapa menit. "Sangat. Nilaiku sempat turun, aku menolak makan, bahkan nyaris tidak mau sekolah. Aku memikirkan bagaimana aku harus hidup tanpa bantuan kak Seungcheol-ku. Bayangan hidup tanpa kak Seungcheol waktu itu membuatku sangat takut," ujarnya, dan panggilan 'kak' dalam kalimat Jeonghan membuat Seungcheol berdesir. "Untungnya, saat SMA, aku bertemu Doyoon. Ketika aku menceritakan masalahku yang membuatku murung setiap saat, dia langsung menamparku _-betul – betul menamparku-_ di pipi kanan, dan berseru kalau aku seharusnya tidak bisa setergantung itu dengan laki – laki," jelasnya, panjang lebar. "Dan itu sedikit banyak membuatku sadar... dan menjadi sedikit lebih tomboy daripada diriku yang dulu. Baju ini saja sebenarnya pilihan adik kelasku, dia memaksaku memakai ini agar cocok dengan suasana musim semi..."

"Tunggu.. Doyoon yang kamu maksud.. Jang Doyoon?" tanya Seungcheol pelan, dan Jeonghan mengangguk. "Kamu mengenalnya?"

Seungcheol memberi anggukan ragu – ragu. "Jang Doyoon itu sepupuku..."

Lalu Jeonghan teringat akan cerita sepupu Doyoon yang akan kembali ke Korea setelah menyelesaikan studi di Tokyo. Pantas saja semua kesukaannya mengingatkan Jeonghan pada Seungcheol– karena sepupu Doyoon _memang_ Seungcheol.

Dunia memang hanya selebar permukaan sendok teh.

"Dunia sempit sekali ternyata, ya," gumam Jeonghan. Menunduk. Meratapi bagaimana Tuhan memang menakdirkan benang merah antara ia dan Seungcheol tidak putus. Kala salah satu dari mereka berniat memutuskannya, Tuhan mengirimkan penyambung dalam rupa gadis bernama Jang Doyoon.

Ragu – ragu, Seungcheol menggamit tangan Jeonghan yang bebas, membuat Jeonghan menoleh, jantung berdegup tidak karuan. 4 tahun tidak bertatap wajah maupun berkomunikasi dengan Seungcheol ia kira akan membuatnya melupakan perasaannya pada pemuda itu...

Nyatanya tidak. Jantungnya masih berdegup di atas ritme normal.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sadar apa yang aku lakukan kala itu salah... Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih bahkan setelah mengusirmu jauh – jauh. Aku baru memikirkan efeknya bagimu setelah aku ada di kabin di atas pesawat menuju Jepang... di Tokyo pun aku tidak tenang..."

Jeonghan menulikan pendengaran; tidak mau tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

"Bolehkah aku memperbaiki semua dari awal? Aku benar – benar menyesal; bahkan dibayar dengan apapun, aku masih akan tetap memilih untuk menjagamu, Jeonghan... aku terpaksa mengatakan 'aku tidak menyukaimu' agar kamu benci dan melupakan aku. Aku kira.. rasa sukaku padamu waktu itu hanya sekedar cinta platonik biasa, tapi, sepertinya aku yang terkena batunya, ya?"

Dari dulu, Seungcheol memanglah seorang _sweet talker._ Dan tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang. Dan Yoon Jeonghan tidak berencana untuk kembali jatuh untuk Choi Seungcheol. Sudah cukup kepergiannya waktu itu yang meninggalkan bekas padanya, ia tidak mau sesuatu terjadi lagi pada persepsi Seungcheol dan meninggalkannya lagi. Meskipun hatinya berkata sebaliknya; _genggam ia, jangan lepaskan lagi._

Jeonghan bimbang. Ia menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Seungcheol dengan tatapan mengambang, bingung memutuskan untuk menuruti akalnya atau hatinya yang rapuh. Namun akhirnya, Jeonghan membiarkan hatinya menang sekali ini, setelah beberapa lama mengalah dari akal sehatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang bisa kamu jamin untuk tidak mengulangi hal yang sama, Seungcheol..." Jeonghan melirih, dan Seungcheol memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada tiap perkataan Jeonghan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa mengekangmu agar tidak meninggalkan aku lagi... aku... benar – benar tidak bisa jika harus ditinggalkan lagi..."

Gadis itu menghela napas. Ia sebenarnya sangat benci terlihat lemah sekarang. "A-aku benar – benar kesal... aku tidak bisa membencimu bahkan setelah semua yang kau lakukan... sudah 4 tahun berlalu, coba kamu bayangkan! 4 tahun! Dan aku masih memaafkanmu.. ah, betapa lemahnya–"

Perkataan Jeonghan terputus kala Seungcheol memeluknya. Astaga, Jeonghan tidak sadar betapa ia membutuhkan pelukan ini. Pelukan sang penjaga, Choi Seungcheol. Tidak memedulikan es krim yang ia jatuhkan ke tanah, ia menangis. Benar – benar menangis di pundak Seungcheol yang lebar. Sementara si pemuda mengelus rambutnya pelan, membiarkan gadis berparas dewi itu membasahi pundaknya dengan air mata. "Iya, Seungcheol memang bodoh. Choi Seungcheol memang bodoh, maafkan Choi Seungcheol, ya?"

Isakan tanpa suara Jeonghan berbuah rengekan, dan kini benar – benar menjadi tangisan keras. Orang – orang yang berjalan menoleh ke arah mereka, namun tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang peduli. Jeonghan memukul – mukul dada Seungcheol pelan, "Bodoh. Jahat. Kenapa baru meminta maaf sekarang? Sudah telat, tahu..." ujarnya, diselingi isakan isakan. Mereka tetap di posisi begitu sekitar 5 menit, lalu dengan cepat Jeonghan bangun dari keterpurukannya di pundak Seungcheol, menghapus air matanya buru – buru. "Ah, sial, untuk apa aku menangis? Seperti remaja labil saja," omelnya pada diri sendiri. Membuat Seungcheol tertawa. Jeonghan masihlah putri menggemaskan yang ia kenal dulu, meskipun sudah sedikit lebih dewasa.

"Panggil aku 'kak Seungcheol' lagi, Jeonghan," pinta Seungcheol pada Jeonghan yang masih menghapus air matanya kasar dengan punggung tangan. "Aku benar – benar kangen dengan panggilan itu- ayo? Kumohon?"

"He eh, kak Seungcheol," kata Jeonghan menuruti Seungcheol, dikatakan nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Seolah itu bukan sesuatu yang berarti. Jeonghan bangkit dengan ekspresi acuh, padahal wajahnya masih kacau sehabis menangis "Udah, kan? Aku pulang ya, kak."

Senyum – senyum bahagia, Seungcheol merangkul Jeonghan yang langsung main bangkit gak bilang – bilang. "Kakak anterin pulang, ya?" katanya, seraya tersenyum kardus. Jeonghan sepertinya sudah kembali ke mode warasnya, ia mendorong Seungcheol setengah – setengah saat Seungcheol tiba – tiba merangkulnya. Melihat Jeonghan yang agak – agaknya sudah tidak terlalu manja, senyum Seungcheol makin lebar. Mungkin... biarpun pahit, kepergiannya sedikit membuahkan hasil? "Jeonghan-ie, kok kakak didorong, sih? Nakal ya!"

Jeonghan berjalan (sok) acuh, memakai topinya agak condong ke depan agar wajahnya yang habis menangis bisa agak tertutupi. "Biarin aja. Kakak kalau mau anterin pulang ya anterin aja, jangan banyak protes!"

Ya. Kepergian Seungcheol jelas memberi efek pada Jeonghan. Lihat saja– cara omong si putri kemayunya sekarang sudah bak ibu – ibu pemilik kos-an. Setidaknya dengan acara nangis tadi, Seungcheol tahu kalau ia tidak kehilangan sisi lembutnya.

Jeonghan masihlah rapuh di dalam, dan Seungcheol bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkan putri kecilnya lagi.

.

.

End.

.

 _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH paan neh,,,**_

 _ **Hai semua!**_

 _ **HAHAHAH rasanya mau menertawakan diri sendiri karena lamanya update,, maafkan aqu guys,,, this is Jeongcheol for you all! Maaf kalau gak ada feelnya ya hwhw.**_

 _ **P.S. : Aku mau terimakasih pada setiap orang yang baca seri Seoksoo kemarin sama series series sebelumnya– seriously you guys are the sweetest! _ sengaja yang itu aku bikin centric nya di masalah Jisoo yang gak terbuka sama Seokmin, karena.. di rencana aku, Adolescent ini bakal jadi kumpulan series dengan unlimited chapter dengan au yang sama, jadi.. setiap seri dari sebuah couple ada lanjutannya, termasuk Jeongcheol ini dan couple couple sebelumnya! Ihihi ditunggu yaa.**_ __

 _ **P.S.S. : Tapi kalau kalian, somehow, mau ngembangin sekuel dari seri aku, its perfectly fine! Asalkan kalian ijin dulu aja ke aku hehe- soalnya kemaren ada satu yang berniat ngelanjutin ide yang Seoksoo dengan ide dia sendiri, dan karyanya bagus, kok! A shoutout for you, Kim Hyomi! _ Check out her stories, guys!**_

 _ **P.S.S.S. : Seriously, aku merasa tua deh kalo kalian panggil kak/thor ehehehheh padahal aslinya teh aku gak setua itu. Sooo, perkenalan singkat- panggil aja aku Al, dan aku 16. _ Kalau kalian, kakak kakak, lebih tua dari aku, panggil Al aja ya! _**_

 _ **P.S.S.S.S. : HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY JOSH AND TAEHYUNG HUHUHU dua bocah itu. Yang satu memuja Tuhan yang satu butuh hidayah Tuhan WKWKWK.**_

 _ **P.S.S.S.S.S. : Ini author note nya kok panjang bgt astaga maafin aku hehe udah ya HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR EVERYONE!**_

 _ **Last but not least, review?**_

.

 _© Blanc Étoile, 2016._


	6. Announcement!

Hello, folks.

Adakah yang masih ingat aku? Hehe. Bahkan kalau kalian ndak ingatpun nda apa apa, I might as well introduce myself once again to all of you.

Hi, I'm the one in charge of Blanc Étoile and you can call me Al. If you don't feel like wanting to read about why I don't post anything in 2 years, mungkin kalian lebih baik skip 3 paragraf di bawah.

Dulu aku masih 16 saat aku menulis mengunggah karya - karyaku di sini. Mulai dari Colors, Adolescent, dan lainnya. Bahkan aku berusia 14 saat aku memulai akun ffn ini. Dulu kehidupanku belum sesibuk sekarang, karenanya aku lebih senang mengisi waktuku untuk berbagi dengan kalian, dan syukurlah, respon kalian sangat heart-warming.

Sekarang sudah 18 tahun usiaku, and life has been a little bit rough on me. Tapi sekarang alu sudah melewati masa – masa tersulitku dan sedang menjalani tahun pertamaku di jurusan Teknik Industri di salah satu perguruan tinggi negeri di pulau Sumatera.

Jadi, pada rentang waaktu itu, aku tidak sempat mengecek maupun memperbaharui ceritaku di sini. Aku membaca semua komentar kalian, yang sayangnya tidak bisa kubalas satu persatu. Kalian adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku tidak menyerah, dan mengingat bahwa aku masih punya kemampuan menulis. Karenanya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar - besarnya, meskipun tidak bisa kusampaikan kepada kalian satu persatu. You guys are the best, seriously. Love you guys.

Jadi, aku punya beberapa pertimbangan. Aku masih ingin meng-update beberapa ceritaku di waktu senggang, tapi melihat pasar sudah banyak berpindah ke Wattpad, aku meminta pendapat kalian.

Please choose one of the options below.

a.Tetap update di ffn seperti biasa

b.Membuat akun wp dan memindahkan semua cerita ke sana (dalam kata lain, cerita di ffn akan dihapus).

c.Membuat akun wp dan memindahkan cerita ke sana, tapi membiarkan akun ffn tetap seperti sekarang.

Please, let me know about your thoughts ya guys! I really can't wait to get in touch with all of you in whatever platform you guys choose.

With love, Al.

p.s. : mau cerita baru atau Adolescent dulu yang ku update? ; )


End file.
